Dark Wizard and Titan VS Demigods and Wizards
by GreenOtter467
Summary: Voldemort has resurrected Kronos. The Seven plus Thalia, Nico and Reyna are sent to help, they must keep their identities a secret. But the Golden Trio are as nosy as ever. A new powerful wizard will help in the fight, can he be trusted? All will be revealed. During OOTP and after BOO. Percy/Annabeth, Reyna/? Harry/Ginny, Hermione/Ron? Frank/Hazel Rated T because i swear.
1. Wizarding World?

**Hi Guys this is my first fanfic story so hope u like it.**

**Percy's POV**

Annabeth and I sat on the beach near Camp-Half Blood. She had her head resting on my shoulder. This was a unusual moment, not because we couldn't find time for each other but because we were both happy.

It was rare nowadays for us to be happy, most of the time we were upset or wary of everything. Things hadn't been well for us since we returned from Tartarus, we couldn't sleep without each other, the nightmares were to bad, and waking up without the person who you thought has lost isn't there, its not the nicest thing.

The Giant War had only been over for two weeks. There were so many dead people. The Greeks and Romans had joined forces against Gaea's monsters. Some of the worst deaths were Connor Stoll (Travis was devastated), Jake Mason, Malcom (Annabeth wouldn't stop crying for two days). They were the worst deaths. Nico, Reyna and Coach Hedge had brought the Athena Parthenos back, Reyna and Nico had been named heroes along with Thalia. Thalia had brought the Hunters of Artemis to our aid during the fight. She had lost a lot of Hunters but we had won thanks to her help.

The Seven had taken down the Giants in Athens along wight he help of the Gods. When we returned and helped the fighting it was chaos. It took the combined power of me, Leo, Hazel and Annabeth to destroy Gaea. Hazel was put in a coma as a result of that fight. I was a nervous reck for the three days she was in a coma. She had become a younger sister to me during the war.

"Whats wrong Seaweed Brain?" Annabeth asked concern laced in her voice. I had tensed up during my thoughts

"Nothing Wise Girl, I'm just happy"

"Me too"

"I love you Annabeth" I said with all my heart

"Me too Percy" Annabeth replied.

I moved my face towards her as she moved her towards mine. As our lips touched I felt alive again and started to put more passion into the kiss. She replied with enthusiasm.

We heard a cough behind as and we separated. We looked behind us to see a smiling Thalia.

"Sorry to interrupt guys but we need to go to the Big House. Chiron wants us there along with the Seven, Nico and Reyna".

"It sounds serious, we'll come Thals" Annabeth replied.

We all talked while we walked to the Big House.

—

I am a line which breaks the story, this shows that time has passed

—

**Reyna's POV**

I had been summoned by Chiron while I was doing papers. Honestly i wasn't complaining, doing papers nowadays hurts my shoulder. The shoulder which had a scar running along it. It was a long one, a scar I had received during the battle against Gaea's forces.

So here I sat along with the Seven, Thalia and Nico. I was glad to see my friends again. They all looked better, including Percy and Annabeth which was a relief. Percy and Annabeth were two of my closest friends and to see them in pain hurt me, it hurt all of us.

Chiron walked in full Centaur mode and all and started to explain why we were brought here.

"Hello all, the reason I have brought you here isn't a good one at all, I did not want to do this, I wished that you all had more time to recover, though it seems that my wish would not be heard".

I could tell this was going in a bad direction, so could everyone else around me.

"You see the God's have requested that… well unfortunately for you to all go on a Quest"

"YOU HAVE TO BE FUCKING JOKING ME"

"ARE YOU NUTS?"

"ITS BEEN TWO WEEKS SINCE THE WAR"

We kept throwing lines at Chiron for a full two minuets until he yelled "QUIET"

"I know that you are all upset, I told you I didn't want this to happen, but the main reason is the God's overruled me, you see, Wizards and Witches are real, they are people who Lady Hecate has blessed with magic, now a Dark Wizard called Voldemort ha…"

"HAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAH" The whole room burst into laughter, including Percy and Annabeth. Once we quietened down Chiron continued.

"If no more interruptions could happen that would be wonderful. As I said a Dark Wizard called Voldemort has resurrected Kronos with dark magic.

All hints of laughter disappeared instantly.

"Wait, you mean Voldemort, as in Tom Riddle, Dad hates that guy, always cheating death and everything" Nico stated

"Yes Tom Riddle, As I was saying the God's have decided to send the best demigods to England to try and stop Kronos and Voldemort. Whats worse is Voldemort has full control over Kronos thanks to the dark magic used resurrecting him. Fortunately Kronos lost his time abilities thanks to the full control aspect.

Voldemort has followers called Death Eaters DON'T LAUGH, but with the aid of Kronos and now monsters he seems unstoppable. You will go to England by plane, Zeus has sworn on the River Styx not to blast you out of the sky whilst on the plane.

You will attend a magical school which my old friend Albus Dumbledore is headmaster of and try to protect a boy named Harry Potter who is the only one to survive the Killing Curse and the only one who can destroy Voldemort, however he doesn't know that so don't tell him. You will be able to do magic as Lady Hecate has blessed you for this quest.

Tomorrow you will meet at the Airport where you will meet a Wizard who is also been asked to help the fight, he is the only male to be blessed by Lady Artemis, so you can ask him why. He has blonde hair and blue eyes. I suggest that you all pack and have a good rest. Your flight is at 10:00am, meet Argus at Thalia's Pine at 6:00am. Oh i almost forgot, the schools name is Hogwarts DON'T LAUGH, you will join a secret organisation who fights Voldemort called the Order of the Phoenix and the boy may be late, he has a unfortunate habit of being late."

We all stood up and left the Big House to pack, all of us dead silent.

**So what do u think. Please like and ****review, it means a lot to me.**


	2. Meeting Eddie Little

**Thank you so much to everyone who reviewed and ****favourite**** and followed, it means so much to me.**

**Oh forgot last time**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own Harry Potter or ****Heroes**** of Olympus**

**Thalia's POV**

I was the first one up and at my pine so it gave me time to think about all that was revealed yesterday. A male to be blessed by Lady Artemis is a crazy thought in itself. But a magical school, a dark wizard that has resurrected Kronos. It's all to much to take in.

The male blessed by Lady Artemis is something I have heard rumours of. Phoebe and the other older Hunters have talked about a extremely kind male who was allowed to take haven in the Hunt for a while. I have never met the person, but it's told that he cares a lot for his friends. A bit like Percy in that respect.

A magical school is a crazy thought but a logical one. But the thing that scares me the much is that Kronos is back. This Dark Wizard would of have to have used a lot of dark magic to resurrect him.

I was brought out of my thoughts by a tired looking Percy and annabeth.

"Bad night?" I ask them

"Terrible, we kept having nightmares" replied Percy.

Ever since they returned they would have nightmares and would wake up screaming each others name from the different cabins waking up every one except the Hypnos cabin. I swear they could sleep through a music festival where they are sleeping next to the speakers.

Anyway, Chiron decided to sound proof the Poseidon cabin after Athena and Poseidon decided to put their differences aside for their favourite children so that their nightmares would lessen. It sort of worked, but some nights their nightmares would be extremely bad and they would look like absolute shit, like today.

Everyone of the Seven plus the extra three had Nightmares of the battle, Percy and Annabeth just had the extra of their time in Tartarus.

"Well, you guys can sleep on the ride to the airport, its a three hour drive" I replied.

As I said that to the couple Reyna walked up the hill, it was only 5:30am so she must of also had nightmares.

"Morning Reyna" said Annabeth who was practically falling asleep on Percy's shoulder. The had taken a seat between two roots of the tree.

"Morning you two, I'm taking it I wasn't the only one who had nightmares, what about you Thalia?"

"Yeah I had my fair share"

"So has anyone heard of this dude we are supposed to be meeting at the airport?" asked Percy trying to keep himself and Annabeth awake.

"Yeah I have, there are rumours that he used the Hunt as a haven while recovering from something, Phoebe say's that he is extremely kind to everyone and he cares a lot about his friends, there is a story that one of the girls who he had become a friend of his got captured while on patrol by some monsters, he apparently went nuts with worry, tracked down the monsters and completely destroyed them and brought the girl back. From that point he had the Hunt's respect, I did't know he was blessed by Artemis though. I have never met him though" I explained

"Well that's a lot to think about" Percy said.

I checked my watch and noticed it was 5:55am.

"The rest should be coming soon"

They started to arrive, the last to arrive was Piper.

"Hey guys, Chiron gave me this letter to give to his friend Dumbledore, he also said that the boy we're gonna meet is going to tell us where we are staying".

Argus pulled up in a car, it was a race between me and Leo to see who would get the front seat, I won!.

So Annabeth, Percy, Hazel and Frank were in the seat behind me, behind them it the fold up seats from the boot were Jason, Piper, Reyna Leo. Nico told us he was going to Shadow Travel and meet us in the airport. I put my headphones in and started some Led Zeppelin up. Percy and Annabeth were already asleep with Annabeth's head on Percy's shoulder as Argus pulled away from Camp-Half Blood.

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

I am a line to break this story… oh for fucks sake, fucking time has passed basically

**ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ**

**Piper's POV**

I was woken up by Leo who was practically bouncing around at the thought of going on an Aeroplane, I swear that boy's ADHD was the worst I had ever seen. We all pilled put of the car grabbed our bags and headed into the Airport. It was 9:00am by now. We put our bags to heavy at the check in and went through security, Thank god Celestial Bronze and Imperial Gold doesn't come up on the metal detectors, I have no idea why, but I'm not complaining. We started to walk to our gate which was at the other end of the fucking Airport!

As we were walking we heard some fast feet hitting the ground and to see a teenager with blonde hair and blue eyes full on sprinting muttering to himself "why am I always fucking late". About a meter after he passed us he slid to a stop and turned around to face us.

"Are you the people from Camp-Half Blood I'm meant to meet?" he asked not the slightest bit out of breath. His accent was Australian

I gave him a quick looking over. His blonde hair seemed to reflect the light as it turned brown the further back it went on his head. The hair was flicked up towards the right or his left in a windswept kind of way. His blonde eyes seemed to be sparkling with excitement, he was well built, wearing a white top with a back moon graffitied on it. He was wearing black jeans and blue Vans. He had a visible tattoo of a moon on his right was handsome. But Jason is the only one for me.

"Yeah that would be us" Percy replied

"My name is Percy Jackson". he said holding out his hand and introducing the rest.

"Would love to shake your hand but I'm betting you would like the choice of having children in the future, I'll explain later, and I'm taking it Thalia and Reyna don't like their last name since you did not say it. Well my name is Eddie Little". he replied

"Should we all head to the gate?" he asked.

So we all walked to the gate and found some seats while we waited to called up for boarding.

"Well I would love to have a get to know meeting but i need to wake up and a coffee would do that, so does anyone want something to drink?" Eddie asked.

"Yeah I'll have a hot chocolate thanks" Reyna replied

"One hot chocolate for Miss. Gorgeous". he replied while jotting it down on a piece of paper. I looked over to see Reyna blushing like a tomato.

"Im joking Reyna, though your face is priceless and you are very pretty, now who else?"

I had to laugh at Eddie's comment, Reyna was now so red she could have been a stoplight, the rest of us were all laughing including Thalia.

"I'll have hot chocolate as well" said Annabeth between gasps, she was laughing so hard.

"One hot chocolate for Hoot"

"Hoot?" asked Annabeth

"Yea, well since your mum is Athena I thought that would be appropriate?"

We all started at him, some of us were already thinking he was a monster or wondering how on Earth he knew who Annabeth's mother was without us telling him.

"Oh sorry I forgot to tell you, I'm a Aura Reader, basically I can look at your Aura which is around your body and sort of see anything I want to, and no I haven't looked at everything in your life just who your Godly parent is" he said sheepishly clearly sorry he and forgotten.

"How do we know your not lying?" asked Thalia clearly suspicious.

"Well Thalia, the reason you don't like heights is because when you were little you climbed a tree to big and fell out of it, also you.."

"Yep, we believe you Eddie" Thalia interrupted.

"Now where was I, oh yes, does anyone want anything else to drink?"

Eddie takes all of our orders giving us nicknames, Thalia was THUNDER, Jason was Clippy, referring to his scar on his lip, Hazel was Golden Girl, Frank was Karate Kid, Percy was Squid Boy (which Thalia wouldn't stop laughing after Eddie told her the reason why) Nico was Dracula and I was Supermodel.

"So you have given all of us a nickname, whats yours?" I asked

"Moonbeam, well i'll be back in a jiffy."

Eddie went off to get our drinks while we discussed our thoughts on him.

"I like him, he knows how to joke and have a bit of fun" said Thalia

"I think we all like him, he's easy to talk to and giving us nicknames was a good icebreaker, makes it all less awkward" added Annabeth

"I just want to know why he won't touch anyone" said Jason being serious as usual.

"Dude lay off him, didn't you see that when he had to mention it his eyes went all dull" said Percy.

"Ok then we'll ask him when he gets back" said Hazel the voice of reason.

**Eddie's POV**

Idiot, idiot, idiot. I can't believe I was almost late, I can't tell them why though, every time I make a friend or tell someone my secrets they get hurt. Unfortunately I will have to tell them why I can't touch them.

They are all nice people too. I can see how much Percy and Annabeth have been through thanks to my Aura Reading abilities. I wouldn't be happy about going on another quest two weeks after finishing a war. Mind you I haven't had time to rest as well…

I place the orders for the drinks and ask for the names on them.

**So what do u think, please review :P**

Why did I even agree to this, I'm going to have to show them instead of telling them, show them my memories, maybe then they will stop asking questions, I'm hoping that is.


	3. Eddie's Memories

**Alright, so I was a little disappointed to only have one review on the last chapter but one review will keep me posting new chapters because I enjoy doing this. Its just my motivation isn't as high.**

**So please review and tell me what you think.**

**Disclaimer I don't own HP or HOO**

**Hazel's POV**

Eddie came back handing out our drink's which had our nicknames on the cups

"Ok, so I owe you guys an explanation of why I can't touch anyone so if you all hold out your drinks with the lid off, I will, how do I say this, um pour my memories into your drink where on your next sip you will view my memories" explained Eddie.

… there was utter silence, but we all held out our drinks with the lip off. Eddie put a finger to his temple, but s he pulled it away a white glowing string came away with his finger, he held his finger over each of the drinks and tapped his finger. A small white drop would fall into our drinks. The owner of the drink would then take a sip.

When it came to me, I was so nervous, what if this was private, what if we were meaning to intrude on his life if we did this. However my curiosity got the better of me and I took a sip of my drink along with everyone else.

[Eddie's Memory]

_Eddie was chained to the wall, his shirt had been tossed to the side, his torso was ridden with recents cuts that looked to be done with a barbed whip. His tattoos were covered in his own blood. His shorts were in tatters and he hung his head limply. His eyes were dull and had none of his usual joyness (is that even a word?). _

_A man and a woman walked in wearing black with a white mask on their face. Eddie looked up with a smile on his face but his eyes showed pure fear._

_"__Well what can I do for my splendid captors?" Eddie said putting on a brave smile_

_"__Eddie, you should know better than to use sarcasm with us, but don't fret we will make sure you will not do it again, Isn't that right Mark?" the woman said._

_"__Indeed it is Janice, indeed it is"._

_Mark then produced a barb whip, it had dried blood all over it, bit's of Eddie's flesh. They started to whip him, Eddie cried out with every lash. After over fifty lashes they stopped. Eddie was hanging, panting, trying to get air into his lungs._

_"__Ah, you must be wondering Eddie why your punishment has finished early?" asked Mark_

_Eddie looked up, all you could see was fear in his eyes._

_"__Yes, thats right Eddie, we will using one of our more, experimental potions, this one will not enhance your pain, even though they have shown to be quite successful" you could hear the happiness in Janice's voice as she said this. _

_"__No today Eddie, we will try one of our more, permanent drugs. You see with our residential Legilimens we have learnt that you care for your friends and people you love, for instance if one of your friends was cheated on you would first beat that boy up, then you would hug the girl while she cried on you, we have learnt that you have a outstanding ability for comforting people when they are in pain, and we have realised that you do this by hugging someone, holding their hand. All of those you did by skin contact. Today we intend to remove that ability for you to have skin to skin contact with anyone". Mark explained, glee evident in his voice._

_Eddie was scared now beyond belief, his whole body was shaking._

_"__You see, if you touch anyone, well, they will become barren" Janice finished, as happy as a fiddle._

_Eddie was shocked beyond belief. His eyes showed pure fear, hate and deep sadness, as if he knew he couldn't prevent it._

_They walked up to him, Eddie clamped his mouth shut not opening it when they asked him, they tried punching him in the gut winding him but he breathed through his nose. They soon realised and blocked his nose with their hand, Eddie tried to get them to release his nose, but he soon needed to breathe and so he opened his mouth. They quickly shoved the potion down his throat and made him swallow it. _

_"__Well that took longer than we wanted, we would punish you but first we must test this potion, BRING IN THE WOMAN" Mark yelled._

_Some more blacked cloaked people brought in a pregnant woman. They shoved her into Eddie where skin to skin contact was made. Almost instantly her child in her belly disappeared. Eddie looked on in shock as the full result of what happened and what this would mean for his life onwards._

_The woman looked at her belly to see no bulge, she started to openly sob, she started screaming at Eddie "THIS IS ALL YOUR FAULT, GET AWAY FROM ME, GET ME AWAY FROM THIS MONSTER". _

_At they dragged her our of Eddie's prison. He bowed his head and started to openly cry_

[End Memory]

As I realised I actually was in an Airport and not in prison cell with Eddie. I looked around me to see everyone who had seen the memory either with tears glistening their eyes or with their mouths hanging open.

"Holy fuck" exclaimed Thalia

Eddie burst out laughing easing the tension.

"Well thats a perfect statement to seeing that, but yeah thats why I can't touch anyone. Moving on from those depressing thoughts whats everyone doing during the flight" Eddie said while putting on a red jumper and gloves

"Well I'm listening to music, and I'm guessing your putting on a jumper and gloves so you won't touch anyone" said Thalia the first to recover

"Corret-o-mundo, im also listening to music, what music you into?"

"Rock, but ill listen to anything"

"Noice, I listen to EDM or electronic dance music, but i'll also listen to anything"

BING "Flight from New York to London Boarding at Gate 28" BING

"Thats us, lets go" said Eddie.

We all headed to the gate and onto the plane, though me, Nico and Percy were shittin bricks.

Piper, Jason and Leo were in one row, Thalia Eddie and Reyna were in the other, Percy and Annabeth in their own and Frank, Nico and me in another.

**So what do you think of Eddie's memory?**

**Please do tell**


	4. The Plane Trip

**Well the reception to the last chapter was great and persuaded me to write a longer chapter. This is slightly longer than my normal ones so hope you like it.**

**Thanks again to the people who reviewed on the last chapter it really means so much to me to hear what you think of the story.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HPO or HOO **

**Percy's POV**

I wasn't scared about going onto a plane of my uncle who gets mad if any of his nephews go into his domain, or that I was accused of stealing his master bolt. Nah I wasn't scared, I was shittin bricks I was that frightened. Mind you to know I wasn't the only one scared was a relief, Nico and Hazel look just as frightened about going into Zeus's domain. Thalia just looked green but that was because she was scared of heights. I could see Eddie lean over and tell her something, what ever it was it calmed her down a bit.

Annabeth got my attention by prying my hands from the arm rest and entwined her fingers in mine. I looked over at her, she really was something special. She had the ability to calm me down in any situation.

"I love you Annabeth." She could tell I was being serious because I used her real name and not Wise Girl or Annie, even though she hates Annie.

"I love you too Percy" She was also being serious.

I lent down to her, our lips met and fireworks went off in my head and I deepened the kiss, it was meant to be a simple peck on the lips, but nothing is ever simple with Annabeth around. Our moment was unfortunately interrupted by Thalia, Reyna and Eddie yelling "GET A ROOM". Eddie seemed to have completely calmed her down, all hints of her being green had left her face. It seemed she and Eddie were already good friends along with Reyna who was laughing her head off at our expressions.

**Thalia's POV**

Why planes, I mean I'm a daughter of Zeus so I should love a good plane flight but unfortunately I hate heights. Eddie must of noticed me going green because he started talking, taking my mind off the flight.

"You know, Artemis may or may not have mentioned to me that you don't like heights, never really liked heights as a kid personally. Went on a school camp where we went ab-sailing, when it was my turn to go though, I got to the edge and froze, couldn't move, was completely scared. It was weird because if I was high above water I wasn't scared cause I knew water couldn't hurt me, you wanna know how I got over my fear of heights?"

"First of all sunny, I'm.."

"Sunny? Thats the best you can do, I would of thought being in the Hunt you would have got all of these good names for offending males like me, say, shitface, dipshit, dickweed, maybe pussy boy, but Sunny, nah thats just weak".

I could see Reyna behind Eddie smiling, I had to admit he's good.

"Ok DIPSHIT, I'm not scared of heights, and secondly lets hear this tale of how you lost your fear of heights."

"Ok well you see basically my best mate decided to push me off the the cliff and he went down next to me, I wasn't moving though so he started telling jokes and stories until you knew it we were at the bottom, and you wanna know why I'm telling you this?"

"Why?"

"Because while I was telling you this story, the plane has taken off and you haven't even noticed".

I looked out the window and sure enough we were in the sky, I looked around at Eddie, but he was laughing his head off along with Reyna, obviously my face was pretty funny, but the weird part was, I wasn't scared that I was so high, I wasn't scared of heights anymore.

"HA Ha ha very funny, but thanks for that, seems it worked".

"No problem, now listen up you two if you look over to Annabeth and Percy they have their faces attached at the mouths so, on the count of three we yell at them get a room go it?"

"I like the way you think Eddie" said Reyna clearly looking forward to the result of this

"One" (Eddie)

"Two" (Thalia)

"Three" (Reyna)

"GET A ROOM"

They jumped apart red faced and looking embarrassed, their facial expressions were too much and we burst out laughing.

"Im a line la la a line that shows time la la" (Sing)

**Frank's POV**

When we hopped off the plane Hazel, Nico and Percy practically started a party and would have if it wasn't for the rest of us convincing them not to. Eddie seemed pretty happy to take off his jumper and gloves. I don't know how he stayed in those hot clothes during the flight. He looked relived to take them off.

We grabbed our bags from the pick up zone and Eddie led us over to a girl with spiky pink hair and a man with three red claw marks running down his face.

"Are you the American half-bloods and the Australia cursed" said the man.

Australian cursed I thought that was pretty harsh considering Eddie just can't touch anyone. It's not like there's anything else, right?

"That would be us" said Eddie clearly not fazed by the comment.

"Well nice to meet you all, my name's Tonks, only Tonks, don't like my first name, and standing next to me is Remus Lupin"

We all looked towards Percy.

"My name is Percy Jackson, this is my girlfriend Annabeth Chase, Nico is the goth looking one"

"HEY, I'M NOT GOTH"

Percy continued unfazed by Nico's comment naming the rest of us.

"Reyna and Thalia don't like their last name like you don't like your first name" Percy finished to Tonks

"And I'm Eddie Little, you can already tell by my accent I'm not a bloody Yank"

"HEY"

"And nice comment about the names Remus, always were the clever one weren't you" Eddie said

"H-h-how do you know about that" stuttered Remus

"Aura Reader" Eddie said unfazed

"SERIOUSLY AN AURA READER, SICK" Tonks all but yelled.

"Quiet Tonks, we'll explain more when we get back to headquarters so follow me" finished Remus

"Im a line la la a line that shows time la la" (Sing)

**Reyna's POV**

When we reached "headquarters" we stopped in between two buildings, No.11 Grimmuald Place and No.13 Grimmuald Place, there was a space between where No. 12 should have been. Remus handed us a piece of paper, told us to read it, memorise it and then burn it. It read _Albus Dumbledore is the Secret Keeper of No.12 Grimmuald Place _we all handed our piece to Leo lit his hand on fire. At the same time Eddie made a fireball appear above his hand and threw the piece of paper in it.

A building then appeared in the once blank space. Remus led the way indoors. Once we were all inside the house we noticed the drag interior.

"Someone need either to demolish this house or to do some serious interior decorating" stated Leo

Percy and Eddie chuckled at this remark.

"Ah Remus these must be the must be the American and Australia exchange students am I right?" asked a man wearing a deep maroon suit with shoulder length black hair.

"My name is Sirius Black owner of this hideous place, needs some serous interior decorating doesn't it" said the man in the suit.

"Sirius who are these people?"

We all looked over to the owner of the voice. He looked like a younger, thinner, nerdier version of Percy with a lighting bolt scar on his forehead.

"These are some extra student's who will be joining your school. They are also joining the Order" stated Sirius

"Hey, my name is Percy Jackson" he said offering his hand

"Harry Potter, nice to meet you"

He must of been looking for a reaction because at first he looked relived and then confused.

Percy proceeded to introduce us.

"And lastly but not least is Eddie Little" Eddie said stepping forward and offering his hand.

"Is that an Australia accent I heard" said a girl coming down the hair with bushy hair.

"Yea Hermione these are new kids joining Hogwarts this year" explained Harry.

"Who's new to Hogwarts?" said a boy with red hair coming down the stairs followed by a girl with red hair and what looked to be twins with the same red hair. Must be family.

"Yea Ron these are the new students, Guys this is Hermione Granger and Ron Weasley my best friends since year 1 and their sister Ginny Weasley and his twin brothers Fred and George Weasley.

Percy and Eddie introduced themselves and us again.

"Nice to meet you" said Fred and George at the same time.

"Please don't tell me their like the Stoll Twins" exclaimed Thalia

**SO they have arrived in the Wizarding World. What do you think of the chapter. **

**Please Review and Follow**


	5. Percy too powerful to live?

**OMFG thank you everyone for all of the awesome review, it was so awesome to read all of them.**

**Some people said Eddie is OP, I thought that was weird cause I didn't really want that to happen, but I needed to build the character.**

**Also there will NEVER BE REYNICO. In the books I was like they are gonna be good friends but just no, them as a couple didn't work for me.**

**I think thats all I needed to do.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Percy's POV**

So after all of the introductions were finished Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny, Fred and George all had to head upstairs while the rest of us went into a Order meeting were we waited for this Dumbledore dude. The fire place all of a sudden burst into green flames and a man in a purple robe with a huge white beard stepped out of it.

"Ahh these must be the new Order members am I correct, well let me introduce myself, my name is Albus Dumbledore". said the man in the purple robe.

I ended up reintroducing ourselves with Eddie butting in at the end to introduce himself.

"Sir, Chiron told us to give you this letter which explains, our umm, situation" said Piper handing over the letter.

Dumbledore sat there and read the letter, he seemed to age right in front of us as he did so.

"Molly, after this meeting could you please set up a separate room for Percy and Annabeth as they will need to share one, and yes their parents have given them permission".

Molly seemed to understand the severity of the situation and nodded her head.

"I also have a letter which was wrote by A to give to you which, well it explains why I agreed to this" said Eddie handing over a letter with a silvery writing on the front that was addressed to Dumbledore, I'm guessing that it was from Artemis.

Dumbledore seemed to show his full age while reading Eddie's letter.

"So Eddie, who do you trust to give you the morning potions and also to see your life story? And Molly could you set up another separate room for Eddie" asked Dumbledore

"From what I can see, I believe Sirius, Remus and Tonks can read the letter".

So Dumbledore passed the letter to Tonks who then passed it to Remus who then passed it to Sirius.

"Fuck, you have been through a lot Eddie, It say's here that you don't actually now any spells, just Elemental magic, is that correct?" asked Sirius

"Yes that is correct, I don't actually know any spells but I have taught myself to learn all Elemental magic, Remus and Tonks have already seen it when I burned the piece of paper earlier". Eddie finished.

"Well I think it is highly unlikely that a boy of such a young age could learn wandless Elemental magic at such a young age" remarked a man with long greasy hair in the corner of the room

"Well Severus, you see when you are on the run from Death Eaters since you were eight years old you learn to do these things, you out of all people should know this" replied Eddie.

"Yes well enough of that. Now to the rest of the Order I should explain who these new people are. Simply put they are Demigods, children of the Greek and Roman gods, except for Eddie, he has been blessed by Artemis" explained Dumbledore.

"Impossible" said a man with a fake eye that seemed to move around on its own accord, honestly, thats just creepy.

"No Alastor it isn't at all" said Dumbledore

"Maybe a demonstration would be in order" said a old woman in a green robe with her hair in a bun.

"I believe that is a good idea, Eddie, how about you go first"

"Okay, My name is Eddie Little, I am the last living Australian Wizard, I am the only male blessed by Artemis and the only male allowed to walk with the Hunt"

Eddie then changed into a silvery glowing Wolf, then a Stag and finally a Eagle.

The members of the Order were either in awe or shock, man were they in for a surprise.

We then said all of our titles and did a small demonstration of our powers. Mine was the longest which afterwards the Order members mouths were agape. Dumbledore's eyes seemed to be tinkling madly. The whole scene almost made me burst out laughing.

"So which is more powerful, Eddie your the last of your race so you must be more powerful than Percy" said Remus

"NO NO NO, no, no Percy is much more powerful than me, he, in fact is the most powerful person in this room" finished Eddie

**Hazel's POV**

After Eddie said that the whole room had the jaws on the floor. Well except for Dumbledore and the demigods, I don't see why Percy is that surprised.

"Really Percy, the gods were literally debating weather you were too powerful to live because they were afraid that you were going to overthrow them, or have you forgot that?" asked Reyna.

I remembered back to that day

[Flashback]

_We were on Olympus, a party had been thrown by the gods to congratulate the surviving demigods. The Seven plus the major players in the war were lined up to hear what the God's had to say._

_"__Heroes of Olympus, we are all extremely proud of what you have done for us and our camps, we would like to offer you awards fro your bravery but unfortunately something has overshadowed this opportunity" said Zeus_

_Obviously he hadn't discussed this with the rest of the Gods as they looked outraged, especially the God's whose children would've got rewards for their war efforts._

_"__Unfortunately it has come to my attention that one of you is, how should I put this, too powerful and could overthrow us" explained Zeus_

_All of the other God's either looked outraged that Zeus would think that their children would do that or on the verge of laughter at the idea of one of them even doing that._

_"__That demigod is Percy Jackson"_

_Dead silence_

_"__ARE YOU NUTS, PERCY WOULD NEVER BETRAY US" bellow Poseidon all of a sudden, his trident had appeared in his hand ready to defend his son at all costs._

_"__PERCY IS ONE OF THE ONLY DECENT MALES IN THIS WORLD" exclaimed Artemis_

_"__HAVE YOU FORGOT HIS FATAL FLAW" yelled Athena_

_For the second time there was stunned silence._

_"__His fatal flaw is loyalty, he wouldn't betray us because he is too loyal" said Athena_

_Still stunned silence_

_"__I'm not saying you shouldn't, I'm just asking why, why are you defending my son, we hate each other" asked Poseidon_

_"__I may hate you but I can't hate the boy who my daughter loves, Percy may be your son but he still was happy to fall into Tartarus to save my daughter, and if that doesn't prove their love for each other then I don't know what does" finished Athena._

_"__How about we put aside our differences for our children's sake, It was my fault that this whole argument started in the first place, I remember the times when we were good friends, I do miss them, so what I am really saying is I'm sorry for starting this huge argument"_

_"__I agree Poseidon, I too miss the times when we were friends, I am also sorry" smiled Athena_

_"__NOW ZEUS YOU WILL NOT BANISH MY SON" yelled Poseidon._

_Zeus looked around the room to see lots of eyes glaring at him, I think however that the glaring eyes coming from Athena scared him the most._

_"__Ok, Percy you will not be banished" _

[End Flashback]

"Oh yea, thats right" said Percy

**So what do you think, please review and tell me thanks**


	6. Order Meeting and What do you think?

**Sorry this chapter is so small, its only about 750 words which is considerably smaller than normal it's just my motivation wasn't as high, for me what motivates me to write day after day is the review I get from you readers. I will keep writing like today even though there were no reviews on the last chapter, it's just my heart isn't in the story which you guys can probably tell.**

**So I'M REALLY SORRY FOR THE SHORT CHAPTER**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HP or HOO**

**Nico's POV**

So once all of the room's were organised the meeting actually started.

"Ok, so demigods what can you tell us about Kronos" asked Dumbledore

"Well, he usually has control over time and everything, but apparently he lost that ability thanks to Voldemort resurrect him with dark magic. The last time we only one was because Kronos was using another demigod's body as a host" said Percy while holding hands with Annabeth, this was a touchy subject, maybe I should go on from here…

"The boy's name was Luke, he did resurrect Kronos but realised how wrong he had gone had decided to kill himself when Percy gave him the choice to kill himself or let Percy kill him.

Annabeth and Percy looked over at me gratefully.

"The only reason I was able to last so long in that fight was A, because I had the help of Thalia, Annabeth and my best friend Grover, and B, I had the Curse of Achilles which basically meant I was indestructible in battle except for a small mark that only Annabeth knew about" finished Percy.

The whole order looked grave after hearing this news.

"However even though you were very powerful back then Percy, your power has doubled since then with going through all you did in the Giant War" Eddie added.

Some hope had been restored in the Orders faces.

"Ok, so the demigods are here to take down Kronos, we have Harry here to take down Voldemort, the only question I have and I don't mean to be rude is, why are you here Eddie other than to help us" asked the lady in the green robe who we have come to known as Professor Mcgonagall.

"I'm here basically to put as much damage in the enemy forces so Harry and the Demigods can take down the big two". replied Eddie

**Harry's POV**

I don't see how the new kids can be in the Order when they all look our age except Reyna, Percy, Annabeth and Eddie.

So while they were in the Order meeting we were sitting in Hermione and Ginny's room talking about what we thought of the new kids.

"So what do you think of the new kids" asked Ginny

"I don't trust them especially Eddie, I mean did you see, he had a tattoo on his wrist, he could be a Death Eater" answered Ron clearly suspicious.

"Honestly Ronald if you paid any attention you would have noticed that the tattoo on his wrist was a Moon" answered Hermione, I needed to step in otherwise there would be another argument and I honestly couldn't take that after todays trial.

"I think they all seem pretty kind but Eddie does seem a bit unusual, like why didn't he want to shake our hands when we introduced ourselves" I said

"He must have a reason and we can ask him during dinner" replied Ginny.

"Well we know one of them is a prankster form the looks of him"

"Why I do believe you are correct George, I believe his name is Leo, we need to enlist him in our practices"

"Indeed we do Fred, well children we would love to talk more but we need to plan"

And with that the twins were off.

"Anyway Ginny you seemed pretty quick to come to Eddie's defence then" said Ron sounding suspicious.

"She did not Ron!" said Hermione

"Oh not you too, do you believe this Harry"

"Ummm, believe what Ron"

"They obviously think Eddie's pretty hot along with Percy because they were checking hims out"

Silence

"Ron, you, actually noticed that?" asked Hermione

"Yes, I'm not all that dumb you know, I am a good strategist for a reason, BUT YOU ADMITTED IT"

"ALRIGHT SO WE WERE CHECKING THEM OUT, but that doesn't mean we gonna go after them, if you didn't notice Percy and Annabeth were holding hands, they are obviously a couple, Eddie however is available" ranted Ginny.

Wait Eddie available? Well Eddie better not steal my Ginny, wait, wait, what, better not steal my Ginny? When did this happen, it must be just because I'm on Ron's side yeah.

Talking about Ron, he looked like he was ready to go down and knock Eddie out at the thought of Hermione going after him. It's so obvious. I pointed this out to Ginny.

"CHILDREN DINNER" bellowed Mrs. Weasley. Obviously the Order meeting had finished, better head down for dinner.

**PLEASE, PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Dinner Time Talks

**Sorry to everyone about the last short chapter, my motivation just wasn't in it. However it's returned today. So I hope you like the new chapter.**

**Now I need to ask something of you wonderful readers. in my summary it says Hermione/Ron? It meant that I wasn't sure if that was going to happen, well it won't. Hermione and Ron won't be getting together as I have plans for him along with Dumbledore ;) **

**So I need your help suggesting on who Hermione should end up with so. Please in your review leave a note saying who you want Hermione to end up with thanks.**

**Sorry about the longer than usual Authors note.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Thalia's POV**

When everyone had come down from upstairs we all started to eat. The teenagers on one end of the table and the adults on the other side. Annabeth ended up saying out loud in Greek [_Italics means in Greek_]

_"__Sorry, but we can't offer any food at the moment, we'll blow our cover" _

"What language did you just speak" asked the one with the bushy haired girl, I think her name was Hermione?

"Greek, it's our first language and comes easiest to us, we also find it easier to read in Greek because we all have dyslexia, not sure about Eddie, our dyslexia isn't as bad in Greek" answered Percy. I tried not to laugh at that, I could see Leo and Hazel were also trying not to laugh.

"We also have ADHD, really bad combo, and if you haven't noticed yet, Leo has by far the worst ADHD, it's why he's always got something in his hands" finished Percy

"Yea I don't have dyslexia but I do have ADHD" explained Eddie

"Is Greek your first language Eddie as well" asked Ginny

"Nah, I can't read it like these guys but I can understand it and speak it, I just have trouble with some words" answered Eddie.

"Hey Eddie, I noticed the tattoo on your wrist, do you have anymore" asked Ron

"Yea I have some more under my shirt, oh, and no Ron I'm not a Death Eater"

"H-h-how d-d-did you know I wanted to know that"

"I'm an Aura Reader, everyone has a Aura, the best part is anything you really don't want anyone to know I can tell easier, for instance when you asked the Question you didn't want me knowing about you talking earlier thinking I was a Death Eater"

"THAT IS SO COOL" Tonks practically yelled out. "Try it on me"

"Ummm, do you really want me to mention that, like really"

Tonks turned a bright scarlet and mumbled something under her breath

"Yeahhh, on second thoughts lets not say that out loud"

"Didn't think so"

"So what your saying is you can basically tell everyones deepest secrets just by looking at their Aura" asked Dumbledore, his eyes twinkling, but, did they also show some fear?

"Yes everything, if I looked hard enough at someone's Aura then yea I could find out everything about their life. I don't abuse it though, I don't like to use it much, just another thing that makes me different. However It does help when looking for Bootlickers" replied Eddie

"Bootlickers?"

"Yea Harry, Bootlickers, Death Eaters, seriously if you make names up for enemies who are so called feared makes everything seem much less scary, hmmm Percy come up with a couple of name for Voldemort." I can;t believe everyone is scared of a name, pretty dumb name to me.

"Ummm, Modyshorts, Modywarts, Fart-a-fort" At that stage Eddie, Tonks, Leo and Sirius were laughing while Percy was chuckling along with Dumbledore, Remus and I.

"Fart- a-fort I haven't heard before, thats so good. Because he looks like a snake I always do names like, Sssniffleshorssstsss"

I was holding my sides at this stage, along with most people in the room, even Harry was chuckling which was the other first emotion I had seen him do other than moody.

"My personal favourite is a direct german translation of Pig Shorts or Schwein-Kurtz" finished Eddie

By now every single Teenager was rolling on the floor, some of the Adults were too, others were trying to stay upright, even some of the more stricter people had a smile on their face or were chuckling like a man called Snape and Professor Mcgonagall.

"You're right Eddie, that makes Voldemort seem like nothing" said Hermione, everyone seemed surprised she said the name

"Well, a name is just a name, yea they have power but honestly it's just a name" I said.

"Oh, Eddie I almost forgot, why didn't you shake any of our hand's, we just thought it was suspicious, not to mention the fact that you've put on a jacket while sitting at the table, even though it ins't cool in the house"

I looked next to me as did Reyna who was on the other side of Eddie, to see him looking at everyone's plate, everyone had finished their meal.

"I'm not going to tell, instead I'm going to show you, the Yanks here have already see my memory of this, It's well I didn't think it was suitable to view while people were eating" said Eddie while he put a finger to his temple. Like before a silvery substance came away from his head, he snapped open his hand, we were all pulled into the memory.

**—**

**EDDIES MEMORY HAPPENS**

**—**

**Harry's POV**

When the memory ended, at first I was happy because it meant that Eddie wouldn't be able to get Ginny, then I felt terrible because first I felt happy at Eddie's expense and then because even though my life sucks with my Aunt and Uncle at least Mrs. Weasley can hug me, Eddie, can't even hold someones hand. I looked around the room and noticed that most people had tears in their eyes. Eddie was probably waiting for a response from someone to ease the tension in the room.

"Oh, Eddie" said Mrs. Weasley she was openly crying

"Im guessing that wasn't the only thing they did to you?" I asked my curiosity getting the better of me

"Yea it's defiantly not the only thing they did to me, five years of that, they kinda learn what hurts you the most" relied Eddie

"Well I'm off to bed, good night everyone" said Eddie, he got up and disappeared to his room.

"I think we could all use a early night" said Dumbledore as he rose form his seat. "Thank you for the lovely meal Molly, could you put silencing charms on Percy and Annabeth's room as well as Eddie's Sirius?" he asked before diapering in green flames through the fire place.

We all soon went to bed, however I don't think many people got much sleep, we mostly lay awake wondering how good each of our lives were compared to Eddie, and Percy and Annabeth must have been through a lot to have to also have silencing charms on their room and be allowed to sleep together that even Mrs. Weasley had to admit it was a good reason.

**Percy's POV**

I was woken during the night by Annabeth screaming out my name.

"PERCY!" Annabeth yelled as she shot up. I took her in my arms as she started to cry into me.

"It's ok Annabeth, I'm here, I'm not going to let anything happen to you again ok, We're together, even our Parent's are happy with us being together" I kept a comforting hold onto her while she cried. I knew this was going to be a long night for both of us.

**So what do you think. **

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanks**


	8. You're not alone Eddie

**Ok Here's the new chapter.**

**As I was saying in the last chapter you guys need to give me suggestions for Hermione's paring, the most popular I will use, I'm pressing on this because this is the only chance in the story when you can decide what happens.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Harry's POV**

I was the first one to wake up and decided to think why I was so protective of Ginny. I mean she was Ron's sister. If I was looking at this from a point on where I was attracted to her then lets do a pros and cons list. First, she has amazing red hair, beautiful brown eyes, great sense of humour, and can handle herself in a fight. There really was only one negative about her, her super over protective brother. I realised that I have a crush on Ginny Weasley. I decided that this was too much thinking for one morning and decided to get dressed and head downstairs.

Mrs. Weasley, Mr Weasley, Sirius, Tonks and Remus were already awake and downstairs having breakfast.

"Morning Harry, hear have some breakfast dear" said Mrs. Weasley handing me a plate of food.

I started to eat while everyone trickled down. Most people looked like they had had a decent rest except for the exchange students who looked like they might have a bit of Jet lag.

When Percy and Annabeth came down they both looked dead to the world and were leaning on each other. Mrs. Weasley handed a plate with food which they replied with a muttered thank you.

"Here catch, you too could look like you might need a dose of this" said Sirius chucking them a flask of Pepper-up Potion. They glanced apprehensively at them but decided to drink them. They all of a sudden looked awake are had the life back into their eyes.

They tucked in, but we all stopped when Eddie walked in. He had bags under his eyes that would rival all of us if we had just pulled a all-nighter. His eyes seemed to gave lost all of the happiness in them, his blonde hair was a mess that rivalled mine. His clothes looked like they were only put on because he had too, he looked like the definition of a mess.

"Eddie, catch" said Sirius chucking him what looked like a bottle of strengthened Pepper-up Potion. Eddie caught it without looking up in one hand. He downed it in one gulp. All of a sudden his eyes lit up, he grew a smile on his face, he stood up straighter, he straighten his shirt and jeans and smiled at us.

"Mrs. Weasley could you make me a Cappuccino please?" asked Eddie while he grabbed a plate of food and sat down. We were all looking at him except Mrs. Weasley who was making Eddie's coffee and Sirius, Remus and Tonks. Sirius had gone back to his paper and Remus and Tonks had gone back to their conversation.

"What the bloody hell was that all about Eddie?"

"RONALD WEASLEY DON"T USE THAT LANGUAGE" yelled Mrs. Weasley

"That's none of your business Ron" stated Eddie with a hint of a warning, obviously Ron didn't catch on to the hint

"I don't care if it's none of my business, you walk in here dead to the world, and then have a Potion and your as good as new" said Ron his voice rising

"IT'S NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS, DO YOU REALLY THINK THE ONLY THING THE DEATH EARTER'S DID TO ME WAS MAKE ME UNABLE TO TOUCH ANYONE, I WAS THERE FOR FIVE YEARS" yelled Eddie, he grabbed his plate and coffee while saying thank you to then headed upstairs.

Thalia, Reyna, Percy and Annabeth followed Eddie upstairs, I think Thalia muttered dickhead while she walked past Ron.

**Percy's POV**

Ok so Ron is a bit of a dickhead, Eddie clearly gave a hint that he didn't want to talk about it. We walked in to see Eddie sipping on his coffee staring into space.

"He man, listen Ron's clearly a bit of a idiot" I said.

"Nah, he's actually a bit of a dickhead" Eddie answered. I smiled at that, it was good to hear him joking again.

"Listen guys, I really do appreciate you guys coming up here, but you didn't have too, In fact I completely understand if you don't want to be near me, I mean I'm like a time bomb about to go off any second"

"Why are all guys complete dickhead's when it comes to opening up?" asked Thalia

"It's that they are meant to be all brave and shit so they have trouble talking about their feelings" answered Annabeth

"Listen Eddie, being a praetor of New Rome is awesome and all but I never really had any friends, people respected me but no one wanted to be my friend, Jason sort of was a friend but then he sort of wasn't, Percy was really my first real friend, then Annabeth and finally Thalia. In all the time they have been my friend I've never laughed as hard as I did yesterday weigh you and Thalia on the plane" said Reyna. You could see the hope in Eddie's eyes.

"She's right Eddie, most people don't share the same humour as me, some do, but you're the only person who between the both of us have brought people to tears" I added

"Percy's right Eddie, you are a really nice person, you just have some flaws, but we don;t care about them, we're your friends, and being friend's means that we care about you, flaw's and all" Annabeth added.

"I can see why you're the only male to walk with the Hunt, you're a really nice guy Eddie" Thalia added. Eddie's eyes shone with hope, but them darkened slightly.

"You need to see everything about me" said Eddie as he put a finger to his temple.

**So what do you think, ****next chapter you will see Eddie's past**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Thanks**


	9. Eddie's Past

**I'M SO SORRY FOR NOT UPLOADING YESTERDAY. I had a lot of things on yesterday and ran out of time, I am so sorry**

**I still need to know who want's Hermione to end up with**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Thalia's POV**

"No time will pass in real life" said Eddie as he slowly pulled away his finger from his head. The silvery substance was thicker and brighter than usual. When it was all pulled away he snapped open his palm and we were engulfed in his memory.

[Eddie's Memories]

_Eddie sat at a desk with his laptop open and a par of headphones in, he looked younger, much younger. He was smiling to the music as it played. We heard a crash and Eddie pulled out one of his headphones to hear if he had heard the crash or imagined it. We could hear his thoughts which was unlike the previous times he had shown a memory. We could see out of his door many black clocked people were dragging a man and a woman out the front of the house._

_Eddie closed his laptop and ran outside, he started to punch the people in the black clocks. He was panicking and trying to get to his Mum and Dad. He knew how to throw a punch, that much Thalia could tell. He had hit two of the black clocked people who were now clutching their faces, Eddie was about to hit the third when two of them grabbed Eddie and held him._

_"__Can't even control a ten year old can you" said one of them, he was obviously in charge, he was standing in from of Eddie's parents, who had been forced to kneel in front of them._

_"__The little brat can throw a punch that's for sure" said one of the ones who was clutching their nose, it was obviously broken._

_"__We can fix it later, now to you two in front of me, tell me what is so special about your boy"_

_"We will never tell you" said Eddie's Dad_

_"__Hahahaha I'm almost glad that the old fool put a block on your magic, oh you didn't know, did you honestly think that you just ran out of magic, no you should know that the old fool did it because you were much more powerful than him, you frightened him" the looks on Eddie's parents screamed betrayal._

_"__CRUCIO" they all said at once pointing their wands at Eddie's parents. The both fell to the ground and screamed and withered in pain, Eddie started screaming the black cloaked people to stop, he wanted to go to his parents, he wanted to save them, but they held him back._

_Time seemed to speed up in the memory, I realised it was Eddie doing it, he didn't want to show the endless time in which they toured Eddie's parents, they didn't take any breaks. The memory slowed down to normal pace._

_"__Stop, let's see if they are willing to talk" every black cloaked person stopped the cruse and looked towards the leader._

_He looked angry at his companions. "I told you not to use much force in the spell, now look at them, they're basically vegetables. Kill them, we can't get anything out of them"_

_"__AVARDA KERDAVRA"_

_"__AVADA KERDAVRA"_

_Eddie's parent's ceased to exist._

_Eddie let out a primordial scream of pain and anger, his magic rolled off him and killed everyone but the leader who apparated away. Eddie fell to his knees and started to cry, it was a full moon. A lady who I instantly recognised as Artemis came towards Eddie._

_"__Do not cry young one" she said, Eddie looked up towards her, but felt a calmness wash over him._

_The scene changed._

_It showed Eddie with the hunt, it showed the story of how he gained the trust of the hunt. One night however he was called to the tent of Artemis._

_"__Hello Eddie, I have terrible news, after your parents funeral, the Death Eater decided to kill anyone that knew you, you must return, you need to save your family"_

_Eddie nodded in acceptance_

_The next few scenes showed Eddie's family and friends die. until he came to one hose where a girl with black hair was fighting them off._

_Eddie joined the fight but both of the girls parents died, the Death Eaters were killed by Eddie, he had long since decided to kill every Death Eater who crossed his path. _

_The girl broke down and started sobbing, Eddie walked over to her and held her while she cried on Eddie's shoulder_

_"__Where have you been Eddie, and why did they come here, why did they kill my parents"_

_"__I've been away Kayla, Im so sorry, they are called Death Eaters, they came to my house first where they killed my parents, they wanted to know something of my parents, they came here because you know me, just because you know me, they have killed all of my family and most of my friends, you have been the first one to survive, that was because you can do magic like me, no one else that I had known can do magic" explained Eddie_

_They packed up and left the house. The next few memories showed Eddie and Kayla's friendship develop into a relationship where they became boyfriend and girlfriend, Eventually the got caught by the Death Eaters when they were eleven years old. _

_They were taken into the same chamber where told the Death Eaters that he would let them do anything to him but not to harm Kayla, Kayla protested this but the Death Eater sag reed and started to torture Eddie for no apparent reason. It hurt Kayla beyond reason to see the one that she loved to be hurt beyond reason. Time skipped ahead they it looked to be three years into their captivity._

_"__Ahh today, Eddie we have decided to do something different to our usual routine. We have decided to try a potion on you" said a Death Eater_

_"__NO" screamed Kayla. One of the Death Eaters hit Kayla._

_"__DON'T TOUCH HER" yelled Eddie_

_"__STOP, we won't touch her Eddie, but we need you to take this" said the Death Eater handing Eddie the potion. Eddie took one look a Kayla's face to see dark bruise appearing on her face._

_"__Thank you Eddie, you see that potion will take away the ability for you to have a decent sleep" said the Death Eater, he then turned around and left._

_Kayla walked over to Eddie and held him dreading what Eddie would face that night. It become apparent that for the rest of Eddie's life he would have nightmares which would wake him up. The next memories the Death Eaters tried pain enhancing potions, they tired to drain his magical core but were found unsuccessful. _

_The next memory seemed a year later, where they found the best way to hurt Eddie was to hurt Kayla. Eddie would be chained to the wall and forced to watch them beat Kayla, everyday when they left Eddie would hold her. The pain we could feel from Eddie during the viewing of the memory. Then one day the went to far. _

_They kept beating Kayla longer than usual, until when they left, she was dying in Eddie's arms. Eddie was crying and holding her the whole time._

_"__Eddie, I love you, even while we have been in here you have made me feel like the most special person in the world" Kayla whispered, tears in her eyes, she knew she was going to die._

_"__I love you Kayla, with all my heart, I'm sorry, for all of this, for not being able to get us out of here, for not protecting you"_

_"__Eddie, you have protected me, they only started doing this to me recently, they haven't been doing this the whole time thanks to you"_

_Eddie, lent down and kissed her, when she pulled away she was dead, Eddie clung to her, to the girl who had helped him during the nights, to the girl who he loved with all of his heart._

_After Kayla died Eddie gave up, he gave into them, he didn't fight back, we saw the joy in Eddie's eyes die, and so did the Death Eaters, Eddie eventually broke out and killed every single Death Eater. _

[End of Memories]

For the first time in her life, Thalia wanted to hug a boy that wasn't one of the Seven or Nico.

"That's why I needed the Pepper-up potion, some nights the nightmares can be so bad that I want to kill myself. This is me, memories and all"

"Eddie, it doesn't matter that all of that has happened to you, you now have someone to share these memories with you, we are still going to be your friend's Eddie, no matter if some lunatic bastards want to kill us for being your friends" said Reyna

"We mean it" said Percy

"Thanks guys, you have no idea how much that means to means to me" said Eddie with a hint of a smile.

**So what do you think, good enough**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	10. Trip to Diagon Alley

**First of all I have to thank ****thaliatheawesome for being a consistent reviewer, it means so much to me so thank you and please continue to review.**

**Secondly this has a battle scene so tell me what you think of it**

**Thirdly I have a idea for Hermione's paring but please suggest more**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Hermione's POV**

I had been having a go at Ron for the past ten minuets for what he said to Eddie. Ginny joined in at some point so Ron was throughly looking ashamed for what he said. We stopped when we heard people coming back down the stairs. Eddie walked over to the sink and started to clean his dishes. I don't think Mrs. Weasley had been so gobsmacked in her life. The only other person who cleaned their dishes was Harry even through she didn't want him to. The rest sat back down in their places.

"Hey, Eddie, listen umm I'm really sorry for what I said, It was idiotic and I know I shouldn't have said it" apologised Ron, Eddie could be seen taking calming breaths.

"Listen Ron, I know really the only reason your apologising is because Ginny and Hermione practically skinned you alive with their words, which by the way I am grateful, I accept your apology anyway, but a word of advice. It's my favourite saying. Don't judge a book by it's cover, do you know what that means?" asked Eddie

"No Idea"

"It means don't judge someone unless you know the full story, this isn't the first time you have done this, in a way it's also prejudice. First year Ron you didn't like Hermione at first because she was smarter and a slight bit bossy, but when you actually got to know her, you found out that she was a nice person. It's the same with the Slytherins. Just because they are in Slytherin doesn't mean they are bad, it just means they are cunning and ambitions. I bet you didn't know Mad-Eye was a Slytherin"

Ron was quite literally dumbfounded. Eddie finished the dishes and handed them to Mrs. Weasley who was still gaping at him because he did his dishes.

"It's true boy, I was in Slytherin, they are some who hate the Idea of joining the Death Eaters" said Mad-Eye who was reading the news paper. Wait a sec, how does he see it though he magical eye which can see through all objects.

"The Sorting Hat thought about putting me in Slytherin" said Harry, now it was everyone's turn to look at him dumbfounded.

"You're not the only one that the Sorting Hat decided to put in Slytherin, growing up with six older brothers means that you become quite cunning" said Ginny

"Wait do you mean to say that a talking hat sorts which house you go into" said Frank who looked dumbfounded at the idea of a Hat talking.

"Yeah, It's called the Sorting Hat. It sorta looks into your head and can see all of your experiences and potential, it usually say's it quietly so no one else can hear. There are four houses, Gryffindor is for the brave, Ravenclaw for the smart, Hufflepuff for the loyal and Slytherin for the cunning" I explained

"Well enough talk of this, we all need to go to Diagon Alley to get all of our school supplies" said Mrs. Weasley. "Don't you guys have to get wands" Mrs. Weasley asked the American's and Eddie.

"Yeah, our headmaster Mr. Bruner said that our wand's wouldn't function as well here in America" said Annabeth

"I'll show you guys to Olivander's where they sell wands, I don't need a wand because I do wandless magic, but i have been to diagon alley before so I know my way around" said Eddie

"Ok so we will go by Floo" finished Mrs Weasley.

—

**FLOO TRAVEL HAPPENED**

—

**Annabeth's POV**

Floo travel is so weird, and I thought I would never say the day when I would prefer Shadow Travelling over any other form of transport but Floo is defiantly one of them. We walked rout the back of the Pub which was called The Leaky Cauldron, It honestly looked like a Irish Pub. We walked out the back where Mrs. Weasley tapped one of the bricks which made the res to reveal a massive alley with loads of stores. I looked at my fellow demigods to see faces with looked of awe on them which mirrored mine.

"How about we get all of our stuff and meet at the ice cream store?" asked Eddie, the rest agreed and we followed Eddie to a old store with the name Olivander's on it. We walked inside and were greeted by a man with grey hair, I guessed he was Olivander.

"Ahh, you must be the American exchange students that Dumbledore explained to me, here are your wands, free of charge, I believe your percents on the more powerful side made the recommendations. Your's Miss. Chase is 11 inch olive tree wood with a core of the first Owl feather" He kept listing off what our wands were mad elf, though Leo and Percy kept looking at theirs wondering why they were holding a piece of wood. We thanked him and walked out.

We were walking back towards a book store when we heard screams, we all rushed around the corner to see at least 50 Manticore's attacking the wizards with at least 20 Death Eaters attacking Diagon Alley. The wizards magic had no effect on the Manticore and were panicking. Percy uncapped Riptide while the rest of us got out our weapons. Because of the risk of the Wizards seeing our weapons, Hephaestus decided to disguise them like Percy's, my drakon bone sword was disguised as a Owl Ring, I just had to take it off my hand to use it. We all charged into the fight wielding our weapons, Eddie seemed to be wielding two silver daggers as long as his elbow to the end of his hand, so really they weren't daggers at all.

**Third POV**

Eddie was the first to reach the battle and he a fire ball at two Death Eaters and then flipped over a Manticore while slicing through it to stab the one behind it. Percy was the second one to reach the army and he sliced through three manticore before making a water pipe explode and drown two Death eaters, after seeing Eddie's memories he hated Death Eaters as much as anyone else. Thalia sent a lighting bolt through two Manticore and one death eater and continued to fire a endless amount of arrows. Reyna was lending some of her courage through all of the Wizards nearby while carving through the Maticore's. Jason was carving through the forces while in the air. Nico was raising the dead who were making a considerable dent in the forces. Annabeth and Percy were now fighting back to back like old times. Hazel was using the Mist to confuse the monsters whir riding on the back of Arion who had appeared obviously sensing Hazel needed her help. Frank had turned into a Sumatran Tiger and was decapitating the Manticors. Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and the rest of the Weasley's plus some of the order were fighting the Death Eaters along with some other Hogwarts students. Soon all of the Manticores were turned into dust, and the Death Eaters forces were soon gone once Eddie had joined the fight against the Death Eaters.

**So what do you think**

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	11. Fudge gets bullied

**OMFG thank you to everyone who reviewed on the lats chapter, this one has a little Fudge bashing with a little bit of NT/RL so hope you enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Tonk's POV**

When the battle stopped, I looked around at Diagon Alley, the destruction of the battle was evident, everywhere there was holes in the buildings where the spells had connected with the buildings, the people who had taken cover in the shops were now poking their heads out of the stores that they had been taking cover in. The students that had taken place in the battle had massive grins on their faces, most of them had to work together to take down one Death Eater. I could see Harry and the other were fine but I was looking for a particular Werewolf.

"REMUS!"

I ran to him and threw my arms around him, he hugged me back, I was so happy to see him alive. I could feel a wetness on his arm, I pulled back to see a long cut running down his arm.

"You didn't tell me you got hit" I said as I healed his arm.

"I didn't notice it, I usually don't notice these things because, of you know what".

I knew exactly what, he had to break every bone in his body during his transformations.

"That doesn't mean you have to ignore it" I scolded him once I had healed his arm.

"I would love for you to tell me off it's just I would like to see how Eddie's interrogation goes of that Death Eater"

**Eddie's POV**

I had the Death Eater pinned underneath me and was trying to get it to talk.

"Whose orders were you on to attack Diagon Alley" I said loudly so everyone in the shops could hear. If my plan worked the Wizarding world would know of Voldemort's existence and there would be no way for Fudge to cover it up.

"Im not gonna tell you mudblood brat"

I punched him right in the nose, he howled in pain and you could clearly hear the sound of the bone in his nose breaking.

"TELL ME"

"The Dark Lords" he said

"so they can hear" I said in a deadly calm voice

"THE DARK LORD" he screamed. You could hear the people gasping, my work here was done. I looked at his Aura, I looked to see if they had put extra escaping methods on them such as portkeys. Then I saw them, necklaces, only one person had to touch them for all of the Death Eaters to disappear back to Voldemort. I ripped of his necklaces.

"RIP OFF THEIR PORTKEYS".

Too late, as soon as I said that I saw a flash on one of the roofs of the shops. All of the Death Eaters all disappeared in a flash except for the one who was pinned underneath me and was clearly scared.

**Percy's POV**

Once all of the Manticore's were defeated I turned around and hugged Annabeth with all of my strength, she hugged back. I didn't know what I would do if I lost her. We had both survived two wars, two extreme wars where loads of people they knew died. Our luck must of been pretty shit since we were thrown into a third war. Next time I saw Chiron I was going to give him a piece of my mind about maybe choosing someone else for a next quest.

We both watched Eddie's interrogation, Annabeth pointed out Eddie's eyes which seemed to be pools of blue fire instead of blue orbs of joy. I honestly was surprised that the Death Eater didn't piss his pants with Eddie looking at him like that. Eddie pulled him up, snapped his wand and put his hands behind his back.

"Are there any Aurors here?" Eddie asked

"Yeah I'm one" said Tonks, Eddie was trying to keep her cover, we had been told that if any of the Aurors that were in the Order of the Phoenix would instantly loose their job thanks to the Minister of Magic who apparently was called Fudge. Honestly I like Fudge (blue of course) so I hope he doesn't look ugly, I wouldn't be able to eat Fudge again.

"Well here you go" said Eddie passing the Death Eater over to Tonks who instantly put cuts on him. As that was happening some official looking people who I guessed were more Aurors, a fat man wearing a green bowler hat and Dumbledore came striding into Diagon Alley. Luckily we all had put our weapons away otherwise it would have looked weird.

"Tonks who do you have there" asked Kingsley who had arrived with the fat man.

"What does it look like Kingsley?" asked Tonks

"I looks like some vandal decided to put golden sand everywhere dressed up as a Death Eater to me, and you teenager decided to vandalise the alley" said the fat man. Most of us looked ready to kill him after saying that.

"No Minister Fudge, that is a Death Eater, the golden dust came from some sort of monsters that were working with the Death Eaters that that group of brave teenagers took down while the rest of us helped take down the Death Eaters, who were all portkeyed away by a Death Eater on a roof, and if you try to hide this, you're looking at a vote of no confidence" said a man walking over.

So that's Fudge, yep I'm not going to be able to eat Fudge again. Mind you obviously he eats his fare share of it.

"Florean do not get involved in this" said Fudge

"I'm sure it's quite obvious the he is allowed to get involved in this" said Dumbledore

What ever Fudge was going to say he was interrupted by Eddie.

"We could keep arguing all day but their really is only one way to find out the truth, see if he the Dark Mark"

Eddie walked over to the Death Eater and lifted his left sleeve. What was revealed was a tattoo with a Skull and a Snake. Fudge gasped and seemed to understand. Finally.

"And I thought I was slow to catch on to these sort of things" I whispered to Annabeth who smiled at the joke.

"Aurors take him away to be put on trial" said Fudge clearly upset that he had lost the battle today"

"We want to see in the Daily Prophet that Voldemort has returned Fudge" said the man called Florean.

Fudge looked like he was going to argue but thought better of it and hung his head and walked away while saying."Indeed Florean"

**What did you think**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**It gives me the ****motivation to upload a chapter daily.**


	12. Sparks of Love

**Ok so I really enjoyed writing this chapter and I think it's quite a good chapter but let me know what you think.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Thalia's POV**

We were all brought back to headquarters where we told what happened during the fight. Hermione asked us how we defeated because thank god they were detracted otherwise they would have known the truth for sure, in fact I'm seriously wondering how on earth they didn't see all of our weapons. Luckily Eddie and Percy covered for us saying that we were using a different branch of magic that we learned that turned them into golden dust. We were lucky with that. Most of us headed up stairs to our rooms afterwards until dinnertime.

"Guy's we got lucky then" stated Nico

"No shit really" said Eddie as he passed the reading room we were in.

"I don't think we will be able to keep this act up much longer"

"Your right Annabeth, sooner or later when we face more monsters they will know our secret" added Percy

"What secret" asked Ron

"Well if we told you it wouldn't be a secret would it matchstick" I said

"Matchstick?" asked Hermione as she walked in followed by the others

"Yeah you know what a matchstick is right?" I asked

"Yeah you use it to start a fire"

"White body, red top"

"Ohhh, very funny, though we are being serious, what secret" asked Harry

"Stop being nosy, you don't tell us all of our secrets so they don't need to tell us theirs said Ginny, you know that girl has some attitude, I like her, maybe she'll join the Hunt..

"Stop thinking along those lines Thalia" said Annabeth

"What lines?" I asked Innocently

"The lines of asking her to join the Hunt", Damm that girl knows me too well"

"What's the Hunt?" asked Ginny

"It's sort of like a all girls group camping thing where they hunt down bad people" said Eddie as he walked in, man that boy could make up lies on the spot. "By the way, Mrs Weasley say's dinner is ready"

"Yeah but Eddie you forgot to mention that we can't date guys at all while in the group" I added

"Well as much as it sounds wicked I actually have a thing for a guy so…" said Ginny as she stood up

"Does he have black hair?" asked Piper

"Ummm" Ginny stuttered as a faint blush crept into her face

"Oh my Gods you do don't you?" said Piper

"Pipes you're showing more of your mother right now"

"SHUT UP LEO" said Piper looking like she was going to strange him. Somehow we had already walked all the way downstairs and into the kitchen, I took a seat next to Annabeth and started to load my plate up. The conversation was lighthearted, however I noticed Eddie was extremely quiet.

"Hey Eddie, why the long face" I asked

"I never knew I looked like a horse?"

"That, is, so, bad" said Fred, George and Leo together. I could see a hint of a smile on Eddie's face.

"No seriously, " [Percy]

"I'm Sirius, not Eddie"

"SO, BAD!" Fred, George and Leo were practically smashing the table at this stage

"IF I COULD HAVE NO INTERRUPTIONS" Percy Yelled "Why are you upset Eddie?"

"It's something that happened in Diagon Alley thats all"

"Eddie, it's over, try not to think on it" said Tonks

"It's not something that happened, it's something I saw that, well, I might know finally, who is the reason my parents are dead" All banging heads and talking stopped.

"Before the Death Eaters started to torture my parents, one of them said, I'm almost glad the old fool put a block on your magic, ever since then I have been looking for that man. Today I found him, but I also found something else, I need to check it, which is why after dinner, I'm going to be leaving for two days" The silence was deafening, some of us couldn't understand what Eddie needed to see or do, others were so shocked that he was going.

"We're coming with you" said Tonks and Remus

"No.."

"Yes we are, from your letter we have a good idea where you're going and your gonna need us their if you run into some trouble, plus you're going to need you your pepper up potions" said Tonks

"I'm not going to be sleeping"

"We're still coming"

Eddie sat their staring at them, it took a moment for me to realise that he was staring at their Auras. He then let out a long sigh.

"Ok, but your gonna need to pack some sort of food in a day bag along with a long jumper and other stuff that you might need, It's cold where we are going"

"You can't be serious about this, Remus.."

"Mrs. Weasley, this is my decision, and I'm sorry to say this but you can't stop this" interrupted Eddie

"You're too young, you have been through a lot yes but you're still only a child"

"I may look young but I'm way more mature than most people in this room, Remus, Tonks, be ready to leave at 9pm, we will be apparating" said Eddie as he walked upstairs.

**—**

**Reyna's POV**

It had been two days since Eddie left with Tonks and Remus and honestly I was starting to get worried, I knew I shouldn't and I should just trust him like I would do with any other demigod on a quest, but for some reason I just could't relax. Percy, Annabeth and Thalia had noticed my behaviour and honestly, they were sending me looks to say, whats up, you're never this worried if anyone else goes for a bit. Piper was being annoying and sending me these knowing looks that were starting to get on my nerves. It was during dinner when a Pop was hear at the entrance that the demigods had learnt to know as a app ration sound. We didn't get up or anything, It could have been anyone, except It was the person who I had missed a lot during these past few days.

"What, no welcome party?" asked Eddie with a grin on his face.

"I was expecting cake" added Tonks

"At least a oh hi your back" said Remus now walking into the room.

Everyone jumped up to huge them until one of us realised we couldn't with Eddie, but we hugged Remus and Tonks, at one stage I thought someone was looking at me, but when I turned I just saw Eddie look at the food with a bit of a blush to his face?

"Well you must be hungry" said Mrs. Weasley loading their plates with food. The arrivals were thankful saying their provisions ran out today at breakfast.

"So did you find what you were looking for Eddie" asked Harry looking eager for news

"Yeah I did, or I didn't want it to be true, but it was unfortunately"

"What was it?" asked Ron

"We have decided not to tell anyone what it is we found" said Remus

"Not even the Order" said Tonks

"Why not?" asked Hermione her curiosity getting the better of her

"It, was, not a nice thing to find, and no you won't be able to find it in a book" said Eddie.

"Oh it is, and with what Eddie told us, it makes it seem the so much worse" said Remus

"It cant' be that bad" said Frank

"Unfortunately it is, I'm just gonna have to try not to kill the man next time I see him" said Eddie. The whole conversation left a lot to think about for most of us. We ate the rest of dinner in silence, the arrivals because they were hungry and the rest of us because we were trying to think what it is they found.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	13. The Rest of the Holidays

**This is a shorter chapter because I only got one review which was fairly disheartening, but I am sorry for the short chapter, I just didn't have the usual motivation I usually have.**

**SORRY**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Harry's POV**

The rest of the holidays passed fairly quickly, the only thing wrong about the holidays was Hermione's suspicions about the the exchange students increased over time and with the encouragement of Ron it was almost unbearable. One day they both cornered me into the drawing room.

"Ok guys whats this about" I asked

"Harry, we don't trust them, they could be Death Eaters" said Ron clearly being stubborn as anything.

"Ron, Eddie showed you his memories" I countered

"Ronald is the only one here who thinks they are Death Eaters, I just want to know what they are hiding, I mean Eddie, Remus and Tonks come back, they have found something yet they won't tell us what it is?" said Hermione.

"Hermione, I trust Remus and if he says it's best for us not to know then he's right, plus it could have been business, don't forget they are on the Order"

"Anyway, Harry the reason why we have brought you in here is we have made a list on all of the weird/suspicious things about the exchange students, please read it" said Hermione handing me the list. I looked at them questionably asking why my friends are so paranoid. I took a sigh and began to read.

_1\. Why are they in the Order yet our age_

_2\. Percy and Annabeth are in too much "love" and why do they sleep together?_

_3\. Nico is creepy_

_4\. They refer to Oh My Gods instead of Oh My God_

_5\. They speak in Greek when they want to talk about something they don't want us to know_

_6\. Eddie is distant to everyone except a few_

_7\. Eddie gets really angry if you ask him why he is tired in the morning_

_8\. Why does Eddie need a potion every morning even when he looks okay_

_9\. Hazel seems old fashioned along with Nico, Hazel more than Nico_

_10\. Hazel and Nico are siblings yet look nothing alike_

_11\. Piper hates it when Leo calls her Beauty Queen_

_12\. What is it with Percy and the colour blue_

_13\. Percy and Annabeth cling to each other_

_14\. Eddie always has a headphone in his ear_

_15\. Thalia hates every boy except for the exchange boys_

_16\. How is it that they are in our year yet some look older than us, some our age and some younger_

_17\. They have weird nicknames for each other_

"Ok guys, don't you think you're going over the top, I mean Percy and Annabeth are too much in love?"

"It's not natural for our age" said Hermione

"Nico is creepy?"

"Well he is" defended Ron

"Yeah so he is goth doesn't mean he is creepy, what about Oh my Gods?"

"It's not normal" said Hermione

"Your fascination for books isn't normal" said Ron

"Is that the longest word you have ever said?" asked Hermione, I could tell a fight was about to happen.

"How do you know that they only talk in Greek when they don't want us to know something" I interrupted

"I have heard my name being said sometimes" Hermione replied

"Eddie is distant, you can expect that, he's gone through a lot and has only gotten close to a few"

"That's fair Harry, but what about him getting angry if we ask him why he looks tired in the morning?" Ron asked

"You ask him every morning Ron! Hazel seems old fashioned, really?"

"Yes really, she fans her face sometimes" said Hermione

"SO!" I was starting to get annoyed with them.

"Guys, they have come form America to help us in the War, I suggest you be less nosy"

They told me they would stop being nosy if I paid more attention, and to be honest I was starting to agree with them, what I did notice if say Hermione asked a question and it looked like she had them caught, Eddie would come up with something and the others would look gratefully towards him. I was starting to beth the impression that maybe Ron and Hermione were right.

My saviour form those to being nosy and me starting to worry about the exchange students was Ginny. We had started to become quite close over the last couple of weeks. To be honest I loved being around her, she had a brilliant sense of humour, and her eyes seemed to sparkle with joy when I made her laugh. Those were the moments I cherished the most. I noticed her hair as well, It wash't just a normal bright Weasley red as I first thought but it was more of a deep red that had orange and yellow highlights. It was a really stunning and I loved every moment when she laughed at something I would say and her hair would shimmer in the light. I didn't realise until the night before going to Hogwarts that even though I knew I had a crush on her, what I didn't know was how hard I was falling for her, she was just amazing.

And so I thought all about this while laying in bed listening to the loud snoring of Ron and the softer snoring of Frank and the bland snoring of Nico, surprisingly Jason didn't snore, instead I had learned that it was more of a soft breathing. I didn't know it at the time but I my life would take a usual turn that would change everything in my life, then again, that had happened every year since coming to Hogwarts.

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review**


	14. The Sorting at Hogwarts

**Longer chapter today so hope you enjoy**

**Ginny's POV**

The morning of September the 1st was mayhem. Most people packed the night before but in true Weasley fashion, it was still mayhem. I kept forgetting things that I had to then rush upstairs to get. Fred accidentally hit Eddie in the back of the head when he was levitating his trunk down the stairs. Eddie had only just woken up so Fred was lucky not to get set on fire if it wasn't for Tonks giving him his daily Pepper-up potion. Ron of course didn't pack the night before so we were waiting for a hour before he was ready to go.

Sirius was trying to convince to go as Padfoot but no one would listen until Eddie said he would go as a smaller version of Padfoot. So a black puppy. Turns out Eddie is a natural animagus. He did look very adorable as a black furry puppy. Nearly all of the girls decided to pet him. Turns out Eddie can be touched in his animagus form. It was time to go but we were going in separate groups, each going on the subway. Tonks nominated herself dog lady for the day. The subway was cramped but I was trying not to laugh at Eddie when he fell asleep in the puppy form on Tonk's shoulder, Tonks was amused until Eddie started to drool. We knew he was faking being asleep but it was still a laughable moment.

We arrived at Kings Cross. When we went through the barrier Eddie changed back to human form afterwards and Tonks cleared the drool off her top. Everyone said goodbye and Eddie translated Sirius bark to words for Harry. All in all it was a eventful morning. We all found a compartment where Hermione extended it so we could all fit. Luna and Neville joined us which was nice, it was nice to see my childhood friend. Most people find Luna weird but it is just who she is. And I wouldn't want her any other way. Introductions were done and we started talking.

The train ride was uneventful except for when Malfoy appeared.

"Well look if it isn't Potty boy with…. Eddie?"

"Hey you going Draco, long time no see" said Eddie who was smiling his face off. Eddie and Draco were friends?

"Since when were you coming to Hogwarts?" asked Malfoy

"Since Dumbledore wanted help with Moldyshorts?"

"Ahh explains everything"

"So, how much do I need to beat up your dad?" asked Eddie

"Can we talk outside?"

"Sure". Eddie got up and left the compartment with Malfoy.

"How does Eddie know that slimy git?" asked Ron. Nearly all of us were looking the same, except the Americans

"He seems nice enough" said Percy.

"Malfoy is a right git" said Ron. Ron then proceeded to talk all about how much of a git Malfoy was. Surprisingly Harry didn't join in, he had a though full look on his face. i asked him but he just said it was nothing. Almost half a hour later Eddie came back into the compartment.

"Guys you didn't tell me Draco came here along with Daphne Greengrass" said Eddie sitting back down.

"Why are you friends with the git Malfoy, he's a right.." started Ron

"Yeah I know, Draco told me your whole relationship, but let me tell you the same piece of advice that I said earlier. Don't judge a book by it's cover. I can't tell you because Draco told me not to" explained Eddie quite defensively.

"So you know two Slytherins, you know they are all Death Eaters" said Harry

"It's just a house, not all of them want to be Death Eaters" replied Eddie.

"Anyway, what house do you think you're going to be in" interrupted Hermione. Luckily we talked normally for the rest of the ride. All of the previous Hogwarts students got into our robes. The rest stayed in casual clothes saying Dumbledore told them to. The train pulled into Hogsmede station and we all got off and went our separate ways with the new guys heading over to Professor Grubbly Plank who was doing Hagrid's job? We each hopped into a carriage. We went into the Great Hall and sat down at the Gryffindor Table. Professor Mcgonagall led the first years out and placed the Sorting Hat on the stool. It opened it's brim and started to sing.

_Don't be shy young ones_

_For I won't bite you_

_I will decide your house for you_

_Are you a Gryffindor where they cherish the brave_

_Are you a Hufflepuff where they cherish the loyal_

_Are you a Ravenclaw where they cherish the smart_

_Or are you a Slytherin where they cherish the cunning_

_I may be a hat but pay attention to my warning_

_Dark times lay ahead_

_To stop them you must unite_

_But do not worry_

_For all is not what it seems_

_But put me on your head_

_And I can sort you_

_For I am The Sorting Hat_

We all applauded politely while trying to work out what it meant. The sorting begun and we all clapped when we were meant to. Then Dumbledore stood up and stated his speech.

"Now I know you would all love to dig into your food, but however there are some new students who have cone from another wizarding school in America, So please make them welcome"

The doors to the Great Hall opened up and the American exchange walked in leisurely.

"I knew I looked good but why do I feel like everyone is looking at us like we are food?" asked Eddie which lightened all of their nerves.

I looked around the room and I understood what he meant. All of the girls seemed to be drooling over Percy, Jason and Eddie while the male population was drooling over all of the girls mainly Piper. I started to agree with Eddie's statement. The got to the front and most of them were looking bored. Most of the girls started to glare at Annabeth when they realise she was holding hands and leaning on Percy, Then they notice the same was with Jason and Piper so they turned their attention to Eddie. I knew it was going to be hilarious when Eddie told them he couldn't make skin to skin contact.

"Now usually when we put the Sorting Hat on it has a silencing charm on it so only the person who is wearing it can hear it, but perhaps as a sort of Icebreaker as I believe the muggles call it, how about we remove it?" said Dumbledore his eyes twinkling.

They all looked towards Percy who said "Why not". And the Sorting began.

"Chase, Annabeth"

Annabeth walked up to the stool and put the hat on.

_Well look what we have hear, You have gone through a lot of pain young one. You are extremely intelligent just like your mother but you are one of the bravest people in this room which is why you will be put into GRYFFINDOR_

All of the Gryffindor's started to applaud and Annabeth walked down and took a seat.

"di Angelo, Nico

_Why aren't you a cunning one, which would make me put you into Slytherin but you are quite compassionate and brave as well, which is why you are a GRYFFINDOR_

There was still cheering but less of it.

"Grace, Jason"

_Hmmm, You follow rules to the book, you are noble and brave which is why you are a GRYFFINDOR_

"Grace, Thalia"

"It's just Thalia thanks" said Thalia as she walked up and put the hat on.

_Mmmm easy GRYFFINDOR_

"Jackson, Perseus"

"Just Percy thanks"

_What is it with Dumbledore getting people who have gone through so much pain? What a interesting one you are though, your fatal flaw is Loyalty and you would do anything for your friends and loved ones. Your bravery out weighs your loyalty thought like your girlfriends bravery outweighs her intelligence which is why you are a GRYFFINDOR_

"Levesque, Hazel"

_Mmmm, you care for your friends a lot, and could easily be a Hufflepuff but you are defiantly a GRYFFINDOR_

"Little, Edward"

"Just Eddie thanks"

_Hmmm a difficult one indeed, the pain you have had to go through is so much, you are loyal and will do anything for your friends, even go through that pain again, but you are a cunning fellow aren't you, quick witted, you would do well in Slytherin, better than Hufflepuff, but you are also extremely brave and would do well in Gryffindor, but where to put you, you have no preferences which is a nice change I must admit, but if I look at you deeper your Gryffindor side outweighs your Slytherin which is why you are a GRYFFINDOR_

"Mclean, Piper"

_Hmmm, people judge you and think you are a pretty girl and you have used that to your advantage, very Slytherin of you indeed, but you are of course a GRYFFINDOR_

"Ramirez Arellano, Reyna"

"Just Reyna"

_I born leader, you however need to learn to have fun, and that along with your bravey is why you are a GRYFFINDOR_

"Valdez, Leo"

_A jokester, we could use a bit of a laugh nowadays, between you and the Weasley twins mayhem is sure to follow, but you a brave and quite smart but people underestimate your intelligence because of your joking attitude, but you belong in GRYFFINDOR_

"Zhang, Frank"

_Hmm, you have grown into your courage which is why you are a GRYFFINDOR_

By the end of the sorting every person in Gryffindor had sore hands.

**So what do you think**

**PLEASE PLEASE REVIEW**


	15. First Day of School

**Sorry for not uploading but the school holidays ended for me so I'm back at school, because I need to focus on my work my uploading schedule will turn to one chapter every week, I will try and make them longer, unfortunately I did this one in a bit of a rush. Still hope you all like it.**

**Also with me uploading once every week it means that I will take any suggestions form my lovely reviewers on what you want to see happen.**

**On with the story**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Hermione's POV**

I was astounded that a whole group of kids was sorted into the same house, that has never happened according to _Hogwarts: A History. _Yeah sure some of them might of been sorted into different Houses but the point is they all ended up in Gryffindor. Ron instantly took note of the exchange students that were almost put in Slytherin, so in other words Ron instantly didn't trust Nico, Piper and Eddie. Honestly, not all Slytherins are evil.

"Now, that was a exciting sorting wasn't it now, but now lets feast"

As Dumbledore said that heaps of food appeared in the table. Everyone dug into their food, Ron as messy as usual, honestly does he know how disgusting it is. Everyone can eat properly so why not him. I sometimes wounded if it wasn't for Harry being our best friend if we would even be friends, I doubt it. Once we finished eating Dumbledore stood up again.

"Now some notices before you all head off to bed. First a warning for first years that the Forbidden Forest is as it's names states, Forbidden. We also have some staff news, First of all a welcome back to Professor Grubbly Plank who is looking after Hagrid's job while he is on some leave. Secondly we have a new Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher, Professor Umbridge now I'm sure you will agree with me in making sure she is welcomed here at Hogwarts" As he was about to continue the old Pink Toad got up and made a peach basically stating that the ministry will be getting involved with the goings of Hogwarts.

"Yes thank you, now where was I, Oh yes, Mr. Eddie Little unfortunately cannot touch anyone with skin to skin contact, he unfortunately was held capture for five years where he was tortured, Eddie please show the memory" Eddie nodded and showed the memory, afterwards nearly every girl int he hall had a tears running down their faces, Eddie however seemed unfazed.

"Thank you Eddie for allowing us to see that, Eddie has take precautions and will mainly cover most of his skin, Now off to bed pip pip" The Hall emptied itself and everyone headed back to their dorms.

**—****-**

**Night Time is for sleepy heads, its now in the morning so have a good day and don't be gloomy**

**—****-**

The next morning at breakfast the gossip network was spreading rumours of what Eddie's tattoo on his chest was, apparently after the memory last night everyone wanted to know and the boys in his dorm have decided to torture the rest of us much to their delight by not telling us what it is. Professor Mcgonagall handed out our timetables/schedules what ever you nat to call them. The first lesson we had which was Transfiguration.

Once in the transfiguration class room we were told to Transfigure a wooden block into a animal, we didn't know what the animal would be and Professor Mcgonagall said she would explain why our wooden blocks turned into the specified animal, Eddie loved the idea of transfiguration, took one look at the book and waved his hand over the wooden block. Eddie's wooden block transformed into a vicious Grey Wolf, Eddie was quite pleased, Percy was next to do it, I have no Idea how though, he turned the wooden block into a magnificent Pegasus, he seemed quite shocked that he did it. Annabeth was next to do it, her's turned into a Barn Owl. I was next, mine turned into a Otter? I have no idea why. Harry was next, his turned into a Stag. Everyone slowly turned there's into a specified animal. Before we were dismissed Professor Mcgonagall asked as why our wooden blocks turned into the animal. No one raised their hands until Harry slowly raised his hand.

"Yes Mr. Potter"

"Umm the animal the same form of our Patronus Charm" sated Harry

"20 points to Gryffindor. You are correct their Mr. Potter, all of the animals in front of you are your Patronus Charm, Your homework is to try and work on turning different objects into different are all dismissed"

Next we had Charms. We were working on the Incendio Charm, Eddie did it instantly as usual followed by Harry. I honestly reckon if Harry tired more with his Education then he would be top of the class with Charms and Transfiguration instead of just Defence against the Dark Arts.

Lunch was after Charms where we were all sat and ate. All of the new kids were laughing happily. I noticed that some girls didn't get the message last nigh about Eddie not being able to touch anyone. They still had a look of longing on their faces. Next for me was Ancient Runes, The rest went off to Divination.

I later heard that most of the new people quit the lesson within ten minuets, apparently Eddie walked, took one look at her and turned around and walked back out. We had dinner and did our homework. Honestly the first day back could have been worse.


	16. Nightmares and Outclassing The Toad

**Hello Everyone, ****Another**** school week gone which means a new chapter, so I hope you like this one. A couple people wanted some Percabeth ****and**** some more ****descriptive**** stuff so I hope this ****calms your appetite a bit.**

**On With the Chapter**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Percy's POV**

Honestly school's not so bad when there isn't any monsters trying to kill you and when your in bed with the most beautiful girl in the world. Now your probably wondering how in the world I'm supposedly in the males dorms and not in bed with a beautiful girl. You see so other people don't get jealous that we are allowed to share a bed we have to be quite secretive about it.

You see one of us sneaks in to each others bed once everyone else in our dorm is asleep. Eddie has the same sort of arrangement except he transfigures one of the couches in the Common Room into a bed and plus he puts several strong silencing Charms around the bed.

I sleep with Annabeth because we help each other when one of the nightmares happen. We also love the company of each other, I love her scent that her hair is full of. I love the way how she rests her head on my chest when she falls asleep. I love her with all my heart.

"PERCY!"

Annabeth bolts up in her bed, her grey eyes that are usually filled with wisdom are filled with panic. I hold her in my arms and whisper soothing words.

"Annie, it's ok, I'm here Annie, I'm not going anywhere, we're safe Annie, I love you, we're safe, I'm not leaving you"

I continue to whisper these words over and over agin as she clings to me and crus in my chest. It hurts to see her like this. She's meant to be the strong one not me, but it all changed since Tartarus, now we are both the strong ones, we are both the weak ones, we are equals, like we have always been, we depend on each other, our love for each other, each other's presence, each others warmth.

"I love you Percy"

"I love you too Annabeth, don't ever forget it"

"I know, it's just… it was one of the ones where I loose you"

I knew exactly what she was talking about, one of theses dreams meant that it was a dream where Calypso's cruse had affected her, It was one of the dreams where she thought I had abandoned her. These one's are the one's that are the worst for her.

"Annabeth, I will always love you, no one else, I loved you since my third year at camp, where I lost you, I was so lost without you, I realised then that I loved you, just as I do now"

She smiled up at me, her eyes filled with tears, not bad tears, but tears filled with love, tears that show her absolute trust in me.

She lent towards me as I went towards her. This kiss wasn't passionate, it was one of caring, it was one of trust, one of love. It was a soft kiss that sent waves of warmth through my body all the way down to my toes.

"Sadly, I think you need to go back to your bed Seaweed Brain, It's almost six"

*Sigh* "I know, don't forget that I will always love you Annabeth"

"I know Percy"

I got up and left her Dorm, I went downstairs to see Eddie sitting up panting on his bed, he was shaking uncontrollably.

"You ok Eddie?"

His head shot up to the sound, panic in his eyes but they were replaced with relief when he saw it was me

"Yeah, I'm ok Percy, just a bad dream"

"Well we had best get back to our beds"

"Yeah I know"

Eddie got out of his bed put his T-Shirt back on covering the Chinese twin dragon Tattoos on his chest that every girl in the school wanted to know about. He returned the bed to it's original state, and walked back upstairs with me.

**—**

**Time is passing**

**—**

**Eddie's POV**

We walked into the Defence Against the Arts classroom, I became instantly thankful that I always play music in my ear (using magic of course). Unfortunately one of the "tests" the Death Eaters did made my Magic unstable. Without my music I would blow up Hogwarts if someone pissed me off enough. So as I took my seat I ignored everything else in the classroom and concentrated on the music I was listening to, The Buzz by Hermitude (Damn good song if I don't say so myself). Then the pink toad walked in.

Damn, she was one ugly woman, honestly It wouldn't sup prise me if she was single. Yep, her Aura tells me she is single, she is also a pure blood supremacy supporter, it also seems Fudge has asked her to use anything she can find to bring Harry and Dumbledore down, I don't care about Dumbledore but I do care about Harry, better tell him after class.

"Well class, today you won't be needing your wands, instead you will be reading the theory behind Defence Against The Dark arts." said the Toad

"Wait, so we won't be using magic?" I asked, this Toad was worse than I originally thought.

"Of course not, why would you need to do magic, nothing out there in the real world can hurt you, instead you will be following a Ministry Approved teaching"

"Your face isn't Ministry Approved" said Leo a little too loudly.

Nearly everyone in the class laughed at this, I even saw a tug at the corner of the mouths of Daphne and Draco through their masks that they wore in public.

"Detention Mr. Valdez" said the Toad who had turned purple.

I then saw something in her Aura that made me go sick to the bone, Blood Quills.

"You know, Umbridge that Blood Quills are Illegal?" I asked her

"Um, yes, of course I know that" she stammered as her face had lost it's purple colour and was now white.

"Well I would hate to see you use them in anyway" I said to her looking her in the eyes. By now she had lost all colour in her face.

"Of course not Mr. Little, Class Dismissed".

It was a stunned class that left the the DADA classroom 30 minuets before the lesson was scheduled to end.

**So what do you think?**

**Please leave a review**

**PS. ****Who**** do you guys think I got the ****inspiration**** for the ****Character**** Eddie?**

**Let me know in your Review**


	17. Ron Fucking Weasley

**New Chapter so I hope you all like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO, my name is not JK Rowling or Rick Riordan, It's Eddie Little (*gasp* didn't see that one coming)**

**Updated: Some people may have pointed out some, well errors so thank you. **

**Frank's POV**

By the end of the week everyone had gotten into a routine. It changed Friday.

Transfiguration, I honestly don't know why Eddie loves the subject so much, I mean if I wanted a animal to help protect me I would just turn into one. Still I have to admit with Eddie's imagination he can create some really scary animals, I mean who would think of a spider with a lions head and a barbed tail with dragon wings and the poison of any normal spider. I swear Ron shat his pants when he saw the animal.

We were all talking as we walked into the Great Hall. We all sat down except Eddie, he had decided to head up to his dorm to put his books back. As I started to load food onto mine and Hazel's plate I looked over to Percy and Annabeth, they were both leaning on each other while they ate with one hand. I was happy to see them smiling, I knew it was a fake smile though, Percy is my best friend and I know him like the back of my hand, I know he and Annabeth only smile for show, it's rare to see them truly smile since Tartarus. Seriously I was ready to abandoned the Gods after the war. Percy, Annabeth and Hazel convinced me not too, even though they had thought about it as well.

About halfway through the meal the most unlikely trio walked through the entrance of the Great Hall. One Gryffindor and two Slytherins, laughing? Eddie was walking in between Malfoy and a blonde haired girl. They split up at the head of the tables to go to their own ones. By now the hall had gone silent. Eddie continued to walk down the hall, took a seat next to Thalia and loaded his plate with Pasta. He then ate and sighed in content, either oblivious to the looks everyone was giving him or ignoring them.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL WAS THAT" yelled Ron.

"Damn, Hey Draco, catch" yelled Eddie as he threw a Galleon across the room to Draco.

"Ron, you just lost me a bet with Draco, Anyway what was that, I don't really understand your question, I mean, I walked in doing nothing spectacular, sat down, and started to eat, so whats so fucking brilliant about what I did?" said Eddie

"WHY THE FUCK ARE YOU HANGING AROUND THOESE SNAKES"

"Ron are you ok, you must be hallucinating, because I didn't see any snakes around me when I walked in, just Draco and Daphne" by now most of the hall had started to laugh.

"THERE SLYTHERINS!"

"And….. I was almost a Slytherin, and plus they're my friends"

"BUT ALL SLYTHERINS ARE EVIL"

"No they ARE'NT, they just have a bad reputation"

"THEY WILL BETRAY YOU

"YOU ARE A IMBECILE RONALD WEASLEY, IF THATS WHAT YOU BELIVE THEN….."

"ROOOOOAAAAAAARRRRRRRR"

Eddie's speech was interrupted by a deafening roar. Eddie was instantly on his feet and at the door of the Great Hall. I tried to get up but it seemed as I was stuck to the seat.

"Guys, time to drop our cover"

We knew what that meant. Monsters were attacking Hogwarts. As one we were on our feet with our weapons in our hands. We started to walk to the where Eddie was standing.

"Dumbledore, there are Sticking Charms on everyone so they can't get up, make sure no one leaves the hall, we will do the job we were brought here for." explained Eddie. Eddie looked towards the Slytherin table and rose one of his eyebrows.

Draco and Daphne both nodded and got up and walked to Eddie, they both had longswords in their hands.

We all walked out of the Great Hall. We got outside the Hogwarts Doors.

**Third POV**

"Whats the plan Frank?" Percy asked.

Frank looked out towards the enemy, there looked to be around 100 monsters ranging from Hydra's to Manitcore's. Arion appeared next to Hazel who gave her a huge gold nugget.

"Ok, Hazel, Draco, and I will come at them from the right side, Thalia, Reyna and Daphne will come from the left. Everyone else will attack head on.

Everyone got into positions, Eddie had by now turned into a glowing white wolf. The signal would be a trident of Water to hit the monsters at the side by Percy with a lighting bolt form Thalia to fry them, then the attack would begin. The monsters all at once charged at the school. Percy's trident of water that came from the Black Lake started the mayhem.

As Thalia's lighting bolt hit them Eddie in wolf form had already reached the first of them, he got the first kill by sinking his teeth into a Manticore and snapping it's neck. Leo was sending fireballs at the enemy and Nico had raised some skeleton warriors to help the fight. Percy and Annabeth were the next to reach and they started to carve through the enemy. After Percy's and Thalia's little stunt there were only 50 monsters left, all Manticores, the Hydra's weren't quick enough to get out of the way. Hazel was riding Arion while slicing through the enemies, Frank had charged through them as a Rhino. Draco was holding up well while Daphne and Reyna turned out to be a lethal team with Thalia sending electrical charges through their weapons.

After about five minuets there were only ten monsters, one monster each. Eddie was the first to take his down with his two daggers decapitating the Manitcore. Percy and Annabeth were next, they both ran to each other and hugged. Draco killed his Manticore by slicing off it's tail first then slicing through it's back. Hazel and Frank killed theirs fairly easily. Reyna and Daphne killed theirs while Thalia was helping them. No one saw the Manitcore coming up behind Thalia, no once except Eddie. Eddie ran and jumped behind Thalia taking the stab from the Manitcore in his upper right chest while stabbing the Manticore in the head.

**Thalia's POV**

I rushed to Eddie's side, he was bleeding profusely.

"You stupid idiot why did you do that?" I practically screamed at him.

"It's what friends do" said Eddie grinning

"Thalia help me get him up" said Reyna, tears were glistening in her eyes.

"DON'T, let me change into a animal, then my curse won't affect you" Eddie changed into a small puppy, he looked so vulnerable with the gash in his chest. I picked him up carefully and Reyna fell into step next to me.

"Don't you die on me Eddie" I whispered desperately.

**So what did you think of the Chapter**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**P.S. Who guessed Eddie was based on me?**


	18. Eddie Survives!

**Ok, So I'm slowly realising how hard writing a Crossover fanfic is compared to a canon based one. But I hope you like the chapter.**

**Now I can't upload everyday as some of you want me to. I am at school still, in year 10 to be precise. I also had mid year exams coming up. SO I do have to focus on my school work. I will still try and upload every weekend (It's Sunday for me right now) so be patient. And Guys, I loved it how much you guys didn't want me to kill of Eddie, It made me think that I didn't fuck up when I put him in the fanfic**

**Now, I should explain why I put myself in the fanfic, Whenever I read a book or see a movie, I put myself in it, So for Harry Potter, Im the heir of Merlin who's life has been shit and been tortured ect. For Percy Jackson, Im the child of Artemis or something along theses lines. So I hope that explains that.**

**Also does anyone know any good fanfics to read that I'll list below, cause I'm running out of reading material. I'll put stuff down that I like.**

**Harry/Ginny**

**Harry/Daphne**

**Dumbles and Ron Bashing (It's entertaining)**

**Percabeth**

**Percy Tartarus**

**Harry/Percy Crossover (NOT THE PARING EWWWW)**

**Disclaimer :I don't own HP or HOO**

**Harry's POV**

We all waited in the hall, our ass's stuck to the seat, we could hear the clashing of metal and the screaming of creatures as they died. It eventually fell silent. Then the doors opened to the Great Hall. Annabeth and Percy were the first one's in, Percy raced to his bag and started pulling stuff out of it while Annabeth started to… weave? A stretcher. Then everyone else came in, Thalia was carrying a dog that was bleeding profusely from its chest. It didn't take the everyone present to work out it was Eddie.

"Eddie stay in your animagus form, that way we can heal you ok?" asked Annabeth who seemed the only one calm. Eddie nodded his head while giving out a small whine.

They started to pour some god liquid on his wound and while feeding him gold squares. Very slowly his wound started to close up.

"Luckily the blade wasn't coated in poison" said Annabeth. Eddie reverted back to his human form as his wound finally closed back up. His shirt had been discarded and his tattoos were out for everyone to see.

"Well, for everyone's question about my tattoo, well its two chinese dragons as you can see." The dragons ran from his pecs down to his middle row of his abs.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT ALL ABOUT?" yelled Ron.

"What that was, was us saving your ass Ron" said Eddie

"He's pretty damn ungrateful isn't he Eddie" said Leo

"I know Leo, I mean you caught on fire"

"I know Eddie, and you almost die, but all he can do is yell, I mean I think he bass one basic characteristic"

"What is it?"

"Dumb as dog shit"

At that stage Eddie and Leo lost it and started to laugh and roll on the floor.

"EDWARD GRAEME LITTLE" yelled Thalia

"ahh shit" mumbled Eddie

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT, TAKING THAT HIT FOR ME, YOU STUPID ASSHOLE, YOU COULD HAVE DIED AND ALL YOU SAY IS IT'S WHAT FRIENDS DO, IF YOU DIED REYAN, DAPHNE AND I WOULDN'T BE ABLE TO LIVE WITH OURSELVES"

"jesh sis calm down" said Jason

"Ok Thalia, I did it because, A, you would have died, and your my friend, I don't have many of those so I probably would have killed myself thanks to my dreams, B, If I did die, yes you would be upset but you would get over me eventually, I wouldn't if you died, I still haven't got over all of my friends, family and my girlfriend who died over five years ago" said Eddie surprisingly calmly

There was silence for a bit, until Reyna talked.

"Eddie, you have showed us your life, you knew that when we did that Thalia, Percy, Annabeth and I became your friend, you accepted us, If you had died, we would have eventually stopped the grieving, but we wouldn't forget, we never forget those who die for us."

"I still haven't forgotten Charles Beckendorf who sacrificed himself so i could live. I still can't look Hephaestus in the eye".

"Wait, Hephaestus as in the Greek God" asked Hermione

"Ummm, yeah" said Percy

"Honestly Seaweed Bran, thats not going to be enough for them, they are going to need proof" said Annabeth

"Oh like this" Leo stepped forward, all of a sudden his arm was covered in fire, and then it was gone, but his arm wasn't burnt and neither was his clothes. Thalia stepped up and sent a bolt of lighting towards the roof, you could feel the electricity coming off it. Frank stepped forward and turned into a Rhino, then a Tiger and lastly a Eagle before turning back to his human form. Hazel stepped forward and brought her hand up, all of the metal objets in the room moved towards her, then she put her hand back by her side and they went back to their previous spots. Eddie stepped forward, he turned into a silver glowing wolf, and howled to the sky. All of a sudden a pack of wolves came into the room, Eddie walked up to all of the wives and sent them back into the woods. Jason stepped forward, he lifted his hands and as he did this he rose into the air. Percy stepped forward, all of the liquids in the room rose out of the cups and turned into Pegasus and then slowly fell back into the cup, Percy just smiled.

"That enough proof Ron" asked Percy,

"First of all, why didn't Piper and Annabeth do anything"

"I'm a daughter of Aphrodite, so if I wanted to I could make you do anything I wanted for instance, Ron, act like a chicken" Ron all of a sudden started to cluck and walk around like a chicken. He sat back down with the Weasley red face.

"As for me, I'm a daughter of Athena, but there is this fairly cool trick my mum taught me", Annabeth raised both hands, all of a sudden all of the Owls in the Owlery came into the room and flew around her, then returned back to the Owlery.

"Second, who is the most powerful" asked Ron, they seemed to glance at Percy and Eddie.

"What no, I'm the most powerful magic user here with Harry being a close second, no the most powerful demigod is Percy with a close second Annabeth" said Eddie.

"How can you tell?" asked Ron

"I'm a Aura reader, I can tell anything about anyone, including how powerful they are, now that that's all done lets eat cause I'm starving.

**So did you ****like**** it, let me know, PLEASE REVIEW**


	19. Newspaper Article

**Ok, so I understand that many people may be angry with how short this chapter is but it seems I have hit a writers block. So I'm having trouble coming up with what should happen next. I am indeed sorry for the short chapter.**

**So what I am asking my wonderful reviewers is to send suggestions to me on what could happen as it might help with the writers block. **

**Disclaimer : I don't own HP or HOO**

**Harry POV**

When I walked into the Great Hall in the morning there was whispering coming from everyone. I sat down next to Hermione and as soon as I read the headline article I understood.

**_He Who Must Not Be Named Attacks the Ministry_**

_By Robert Haythorne_

_We are at war once again, It seems that the rumours from Dumbledore and Harry Potter the Boy Who Lived are true and He Who Must Not Be Named is back. Last night he and twenty other Death Eaters attacked the Ministry. The Ministry personal and the Aurors on guard defended the Ministry valiantly. However the might of the You Know Who cannot be withheld and the Ministry fighters were loosing ground._

_That was until Albus Dumbledore and others came to the aid of the Ministry and were able to drive the forces back. The death toll was high at twenty five dead but there could have been more casualties if it weren't for the aid that came with Albus Dumbledore._

_However that was not the only battle that took place. We at the Daily Prophet believe that You Know Who has used dark magic to raise a legend of old. Kronos the King of the Titans. Yes it seems that he is real along with all of the Greek and Roman myths. We at the Daily Prophet suggest that you brush up on your mythology. Kronos had ordered under You Know Who to send some of the most vicious monsters in Greek and Roman mythology to attack Hogwarts. BUT, before our dear readers go into a fit and send their children mail asking if they are alright, it seems that Dumbledore asked a old friend in America to send some of the best Demigods to help in the war. They faced the monsters last night and killed over two hundred of them. There was no aid by our readers children as it seems our magic does not affect the monsters._

_We at the Daily Prophet are now asking if more Demigods will be coming to England to aid us in our fight or are we just going to leave the fighting to these small amount of demigods?_

Well that was interesting….

**PLEASE REVIEW AND SUGGEST**


	20. Eddie's Mornings Suck

**Im so sorry of how short this chapter is, with midyear exams coming up in two weeks my revision is taking up more time so this chapter therefore is shorter. I thought you guys might like to see what Eddie goes through in the morning. I know this is short but I hope you still like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Eddie's POV**

It had been a week since the article in the newspaper about Moldyshorts being back and Harry and Dumbles being looked as god reincarnate. Honestly this wizarding world is more fucked up than Draco's dad. Through this week my friendship with Percy, Annabeth, Reyna, Thalia and Daphne has increased. Draco has seemed to got along well with Frank and Hazel. Walking into the Great Hall on Saturday I was aware of all of he stares I was getting, I knew I looked like shit, I just didn't realise it at the time.

"Oi Eddie, You forgot your morning potion" called out Percy, I looked at him, I knew I looked like shit, I had already put a gun next to my head twice this morning, last night was significantly worse than usual. When I accepted that I had friends, well, the nightmares decided to see if I believed that. They started with me with my friends, having a good time, then they would all die in front of me brutally, I wouldn't be able to do anything, their corpses would blame me, and I knew it was my fault. I was grateful when a house elf handed me a flask of Pepper-up Potion. Five seconds after downing the potion I could feel my body fight off the bad thoughts of suicide. I also noticed that I walked in without a top on, I could feel my face heat up as I realised some of the looks I were getting were pretty predatory. I grabbed a fork and transfigured it into a with T-Shirt.

"Thanks Percy for that"

"no Problem Eddie"

There was a flutter of owls and I looked up to see owls defending with the Daily Prophet in their claws. I grab be done a started to read with dread filling my body.

**_Minister Fudge assigns Defence Against The Arts Teacher Umbridge to learn about Demigods_**

_By Kev Big_

_Last Night Minister Fudge released a statement saying that he has given the authority for Defence Against the Arts Teacher at Hogwarts Dolores Umbridge to interrogate the Demigods that reside in Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardry._

_"__Even though the Demigods defended the school, there is still the question will they help us with this war or only do it to defend themselves. As there were also two magical persons who aided the demigods they will also be interviewed"_

_He then went on to further say.._

_"__They will be taken in to Dolores in pairs of two. Some of the questions may include if there are anymore of them in this world, if they could take over the magical community, and other questions relating to them and the threat they pose to the magical community._

_We at the Daily Prophet wonder of this is the right way to go about this with the Demigods as it almost seems as some of these questions could relate to Death Eaters, even more so when the Minister stated if deemed a threat they will be sent to Azkaban in a high security cell._

After reading this I sent out a message through their minds to everyone stating **_Meet me at the Black Lake ASAP, we need to get our answers straight._**

**PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE WITH A CHERRY ON TOP WITH SOME WHIPPED CREAM ECT. REVIEW**

**THANKS EDDIE **


	21. The Plan

**Ok guys sorry for the long wait and the short chapter, My mid year exams are done but straight after I had work experience which I was reeked afterward, I've got a really bad headache ATM so this chapter was really hard to write so I'm sorry its short, next one will be longer I promise.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO**

**Frank's POV**

I was eating breakfast next to Hazel when I felt Eddie speak to me, but he was halfway down the table and already getting up when I got the message, I realised he sent the message through my mind. **_Oh and don't all get up at the same time cause that's totally not sus at all_** Eddie added. I guessed after reading the article in the newspaper he wants to work out what we are all going to say.

Hazel and I finished our breakfast and got up and left the Great Hall. We arrived at the Black Lake and looked to our left and saw Eddie sitting under a tree with Thalia, Reyna, Percy and Annabeth already. Eventually the rest of the Demigod's joined us.

"Alright guys the reason that I have brought you here is the result of the article in the Daily Prophet" said Eddie

"What about it" asked Percy, seriously he's a great friend and all but I am starting to agree with Annabeth about the whole Seaweed Brain.

"It said in the Newspaper that they will be interrogating us, I asked you guys to come here because we need to prepare. She will probably offer us some sort of drink with Veritaserum which makes anyone who drinks it tell the truth, nasty shit. What I am proposing is that we go in pairs, that way one of us won't loose our cool,"

"Good plan, i think you and Reya should go first, If Reyna wears her Praetor mask and you your emotionless mask it should intimidate her, I will go with Percy next, Then Thalia and Nico as the power coming off theses two would intimidate the hell out of anyone, Hazel and Frank next to relax her then I am proposing that Piper, Leo and Jason go next as between Leo annoying the hell out of her, Piper charm speaking to confuser her and Jason bouncing off Leo's jokes she will never want to "interrogate" us again" explained Annabeth

"You're giving me permission to be annoying, CHRISTMAS HAS COME EARLY!" yelled Leo, I almost felt sorry for Umbitch.

**The interrogation begins next chapter, I need to know some of the Questions Umbritch will ask so make some suggestions because i'm having a hard time coming up with Questions.**

**PLEASE REVIEW**

**Until next time, cya**


	22. A Secret Revealed

**Well I wasn't sure If I was going to upload another chapter, but I had finished exams and its the holidays and nearing Christmas present so this is my Christmas present to all of you wonderful people.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own HP or HOO.**

**Reyna's POV**

It had been a couple of days since our meeting out at the Black Lake, I had spent most of my time with Eddie, we had been planing what to do during the interview, I had honestly enjoyed my time with him, he was easy to get along with and made me laugh. I was starting to worry about why she was taking so long until a notice was given to all of us by Professor Mcgonagall which read _Demigods, please meet me outside my room, Professor Umbridge._

After breakfast we all headed to her office, we waited outside her room for her to arrive.

"Ahh thank you for coming, so I think I will start with you Mr. Grace"

"Actually we thought that you could interview us in pairs or in groups of three, It's okay we have the pairs sorted, Reyna and I will go first" Eddie had already slipped into his emotionless mask but his eyes were screaming fury.

"Umm O-okay y-yeah sure" stuttered Umbridge, all of the colour had drained form her face from staring at Eddie's face, many people were used to his usual cheerful expression it was almost scary to see his eyes screaming with rage.

We both followed Umbitch into her room we sat down in the two seats in front of the desk after Eddie had conjured one and the toad sat in one behind the desk.

"Now tell me you pests, who are your godly parents" said Umbitch in her sugary yet bitchy voice, a voice you would expect from on of high school sluts that go to my school.

"I am adopted by a goddess as my parents were murdered when I was young, as for which goddess it is the maiden goddess Artemis". When Eddie said murdered with as much malice as he did all of the colour drained from Umbitch's face.

"My mother is Bellona the Roman goddess of war" I said with as much borden as possible"

"What is your.."

"Let me interrupt you there," interrupted Eddie "see I have always wondered why you hate anything like a werewolf or centaur, you had a crush on a werewolf as a child, of course you never knew that he was a werewolf, you two were the perfect couple, but you got suspicious when after every full moon he looked sick and pale, so when you confronted him he broke up with you and ran away, it was only till later in your life that you knew the name of him, Fenir Greyback" Eddie had one of the cruellest smiles on his face.

Umbitch lost all of the color on her face before it came back in a fit of rage.

"GET OUT OF MY ROOM AND TELL NO ONE OF THIS" screamed Umbitch, I swear my ear drums popped when she screamed that.

We slowly got up and left. When we got out Percy and Annabeth were about to get up until Eddie interrupted them "All done, she won't bother us anymore" Eddie kept on walking but he wasn't getting away without explaining this to me.

"Eddie what the hell was that?" I asked as I caught up to him.

"That is what I call dealing with things, remember I'm a aura reader, I read that when I first saw it but kept it for when the time was right" said Eddie as a sadistic smile came on his face. When I heard this a sadistic smile of my own came on my face to match his.

"It's almost Christmas" Eddie pointed out as he looked out the window into the snow.

**So what do you guys think? What do you think of the twist I put on Umbridge's past.**

**Please review**


End file.
